Void
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: Itachi was a void. Like a black hole, he sucked in all that Naruto and Sasuke once had. The relationships they had worked so hard to build was being torn down right before their very eyes. NaruSasu, ItaSasu. DarkFic,Incest,Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Void**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Hints of incest, violence, yaoi, D/s(though it may not be in this chapter..I'm just warning you all ahead of time). OOCness...Oh! and before I forget, this is an AU fic. It is also VERY DARK! Be warned!

**Summary: **Itachi was a void. Like a back hole, he sucked in all that Naruto and Sasuke once had. The relationship they had worked so hard to build was being torn down right before their very eyes . . .Naru/Sasu, Ita/Sasu

* * *

**Prologue**

Sasuke felt sick.

He didn't think he should have been driving, but it was better than staying home, and dealing with more of Itachi's anger.

Pulling into the lot, and parking his car, Sasuke stumbled out and toward the apartment Naruto shared with Iruka. His arms hurt badly, and no doubt, his wrist was probably sprung. Itachi had done a number on him this time.

But this time wasn't as bad as when Itachi had first learned of Naruto and his relationship . . . as more than just friends.

His neck would be bruised by tomorrow; Itachi had made sure to leave marks, if only for Naruto to see. And the bruised rings around his wrists and ankles would only be more initiative for Naruto to hate Itachi as much as Sasuke did.

After lightly knocking on the door, Sasuke leaned against the wall, waiting for Naruto to answer. Iruka had spent the day at. Sasuke was sure he wouldn't be back until the next day; Kakashi tended to keep Iruka busy . . . a lot.

Darkness was threatening to envelop his vision; Sasuke was sure he'd be out cold by the time Naruto answered the door. But just as he begin to slump farther against the wall, Naruto opened the door.

Naruto could feel his heart sinking into the his stomach at the sight of Sasuke. Despite all that they'd been through together, and all the times he'd seen the aftermath of Itachi's anger taken out on Sasuke, he was just as shocked as the first time he'd seen Sasuke in this condition.

He helped Sasuke inside, laying him down on the couch. Sasuke wasn't bleeding anywhere but slightly on his wrists where, Naruto suspected, ropes had burned into his skin.

Since Sasuke had turned 13, Naruto thought, it became slightly harder for Itachi to keep Sasuke on a leach, so to speak. Sasuke and Naruto had been friends for a long time. They'd been through so much together. When They had turned 15, Naruto decided to confess his feelings to Sasuke, and luckily, Sasuke felt the same. But that was before Naruto knew of Itachi's sick, little, twisted obsession with having Sasuke only for himself.

Itachi for one reason or another, felt that Sasuke was his property. Sasuke couldn't have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. His friends weren't allowed over during the time Itachi was in the house. And Naruto, especially, couldn't be with Sasuke at anytime, let alone become Sasuke's boyfriend.

Rushing into the bathroom and getting a wet cloth and warm water, Naruto returned to Sasuke's side.

"Why does he keep doing this! Doesn't he realize that hurting you isn't changing your mind about being with me!" Naruto was downright upset!

He knew Sasuke would tell him it wasn't his fault that Itachi was a demented molester, but he couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was only getting beaten and raped because he chose to be with Naruto. Itachi never did like Naruto, after one incident where Naruto said a few crude things to Itachi, Itachi, since then, had given him dirty looks.

"Mind if I use the shower?" Sasuke whispered.

He felt dirty, if anything. Itachi had always managed to ruin things for him. The time he ran away, his friendships, his childhood, his relationships(only with Naruto, so far), and, of course, his life.

His brother did things to him that one wouldn't even do to their most hated enemy! But he never did anything that would permanently scar Sasuke for life . . . not physically, anyway.

Naruto helped Sasuke up, and led him to the bathroom. "I'll give you something to wear," He said, "Take your time, soak a while."

Sasuke nodded slightly. His neck hurt, his head, ankles, arms, and almost everything else ached! Why did Itachi hate his relationship with Naruto so much! Itachi wasn't a homophobe, Sasuke knew that from experience. He didn't dislike Naruto for the reasons everyone else did, so why!

His brother's jealousy was going to be the death of him one day, Sasuke mused, Itachi was a free murderer, and everyone who knew Itachi, knew it. But they weren't dumb enough, or _brave_ enough, to turn on Itachi, not even Sasuke, Itachi's _special toy_ would try something like squealing on Itachi. He had to live with him, after all.

Sitting on the side of the tub, the raven-haired teen waited for his blond boyfriend to come and fill the tub with steaming water. Not a day before Itachi beat him, had Itachi fucked him. The hot water made him feel slightly cleaner, psychologically and physically, after letting his brother take him. It was just simply stupid to fight Itachi when he wanted something from you that you didn't want to give up, _like you virginity._

If Itachi wanted something, and you didn't willingly give it up, he'd take it . . .

He'd take it the cruelest way he could think of; that didn't involve your death . . . unless, of course, he wanted you dead.

Naruto returned with a towel and shorts for Sasuke. He filled the tub with steamy, hot water, then undressed himself, while Sasuke did the same. It wouldn't be the first time Sasuke came over beaten and hurt, in need of caring. Naruto always showered with him, making sure Sasuke didn't think of . . . hurting himself.

Sasuke never asked for help, but just by coming over, Naruto knew he needed it. He wouldn't say 'thank you' either, because to him, it'd be admitting he needed help, and that's something he wouldn't do.

So a nice blow job, or hand job did the trick.

"Get in." Sasuke obeyed and slowly stepped into the water.

When he was fully seated, Naruto also got in, behind him. Lifting a wash cloth from under the water and added a squirt of shower gel, Naruto began to slowly wash Sasuke's back.

Slow, gentle circular motions, Naruto washed Sasuke, pulling his back to Naruto's chest. He moved to wash Sasuke's chest, kneading and making his was up to the raven-haired boy's neck.

Sasuke flinched.

He didn't want to be touched, but if he cleaned himself, he'd scrub his skin raw. Naruto knew that, and so after the first incident when Itachi hurt him, and he'd tried to shrub off the immoral actions of his brother, he'd rubbed his skin red. Naruto, since then, would take the liberty of washing him.

"Better?" Naruto gently nuzzled the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't answer. It was going on 1am, and he was getting tired. After spending almost all day with Naruto, and the night getting yelled at and beaten by Itachi, Sasuke was in dire need of sleep.

Naruto moved down to wash Sasuke's hips and thighs. Noticing immediately that Sasuke didn't flinch, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Itachi had only beat him . . . nothing more . . . not today, anyway.

The blond couldn't help but get a bit curious. Usually when Itachi, the evil bastard, decided to 'reclaim' Sasuke, he'd get very rough. Beating, bruising, hickeys, Sasuke had it all after a night with Itachi. But Itachi wasn't one to skip out on sex with Sasuke.

And especially not when he knew Sasuke had previously had sex with Naruto!

Even if he only planned on beating him, sex was always involved. It was his way of "making Sasuke understand that he belonged to him" Itachi'd said. Sasuke told Naruto almost everything Itachi said, but he left some things out. Things like Itachi chaining him up, and making him beg to be taken. Degrading him . . .

But Naruto knew . . . Sasuke never had to say it, even an idiot could see what kind of sick game Itachi played with Sasuke. But Sasuke covered up well. No one knew, except himself, Sasuke, and Itachi . . . possibly Kakashi, but he never said anything to them. Iruka never asked why Sasuke was over most of the time, so Naruto was sure Iruka was oblivious.

"I said, are you done?" Sasuke repeated. It was his second time repeating the question. Naruto was lost in thought . . .

"Huh? ...oh, yea" Naruto got out of the water, "You're staying over? Iruka could take you home when he comes . . . "

Sasuke nodded. Stepping out of the tub and wrapping himself in a towel. "I drove here."

"Oh. Well, stay, anyway."Naruto walked out of the bathroom, naked, followed by Sasuke, who had put on the shorts Naruto gave him. "Hungry? I HAVE RAMEN!"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe . . . " Naruto really knew how to change the mood . . .

"RAMEN, IT IS!" He yelled, running into his room, and coming out with a shirt and a pair of boxers.

He tossed Sasuke the shirt, and slipped on the boxers, himself. He knew Sasuke didn't want to show off his bruises, the evidence of his brother's indecent acts. And, to be truthful, Naruto didn't want to see them. They made him feel angry, and guilty . . . knowing not even he, the great Uzumaki, could stop Itachi from abusing his lover.

Sasuke took a seat on a bar stool in the kitchen. He didn't know why Iruka had bar stools, since he didn't actually have a bar with alcohol, but that was Iruka's choice to make.

As Naruto went about making them some ramen, Sasuke went back into the bathroom to get his clothes. He'd throw them in the wash, then put them back on in the morning before he left. Wearing Naruto's clothes around Itachi would only provoke Itachi to do more damage. And Sasuke wasn't sure he could take another beating . . . not so soon, anyway.

Emptying the pockets of his pants, and setting the objects, a cell phone, keys, and a few dollars, on a side table, he dropped his clothes in the wash.

"Ramen's almost done!" Naruto was always loud, how his neighbors slept, was beyond him.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and headed into the kitchen, where Naruto was pouring the ramen into bowls.

"Let's eat in the livingroom. That way, we could watch T.V. and eat at the same time!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke only nodded, and carried his bowl into the livingroom, setting it on the table beside Naruto's. While the blond flipped through channels, whining about how nothing good was on, Sasuke walked back into the kitchen.

He was quite thirsty. After getting choked, one could only get thirsty. He placed his cell phone on the counter as he poured two drinks. Just as he placed the pitcher back into the refrigerator, he heard a faint rumbling noise.

Sasuke turned to see that the sound was coming from his cell phone.

He had put it on vibrate, so he could receive calls from Naruto at home or while Itachi was in earshot of hearing a ring tone; Naruto only called Sasuke's cell phone, Itachi would hang up on him if he called the house.

The phone was vibrating wildly on the counter, begging to be answered!

But Sasuke knew who it was on the other end . . . and right now, he didn't want to deal with Itachi's bullshit. He wanted to just ignore it, but as he looked up, he noticed Naruto standing in the entranceway of the kitchen.

Whether Naruto wanted him to answer the phone or not, Sasuke knew he had to. If he didn't, Itachi would just come over and make a scene. Itachi knew where he was when he wasn't home. All the time.

There wasn't a time Sasuke could remember, when Itachi hadn't known where he had been. He was sure his older brother had spies watching him . . .

Naruto went to grab the phone, but he knew better than to answer it. He handed it to Sasuke, and motioned for him to answer it.

Sasuke only nodded. He sat down on a bar stool, Naruto sitting beside him, and answered his cell.

"...Sasuke speaking." The raven-haired teen always answered his phone that way, never a 'Hello' or Moshi, Moshi'.

_"Why do you defy me, Otouto?"_

_"You force my hand in this, you know? Do you not understand why I punish you?"_

"I..." Sasuke bit his tongue, he didn't know what to say.

_"It's for your own good, really. You disobey my orders, purposely, then cry when I serve to you the consequences of your actions."_

Sasuke was tempted to hang up the phone. He shouldn't have to listen to Itachi justify why he hurt and degraded Sasuke the way he did. There was no excuse for his big brother's actions, and Itachi knew that. Sasuke knew that. And, dammit, even Naruto knew it!

So why did he want to apologize for leaving home, right after his brother told him not to leave?

_"It's better this way, Sasuke. Come home . . . And maybe I'll be gentler with you."_

Naruto could see how much paler Sasuke had gotten. He could only hear snippets of what Itachi was saying; words like defy, force, and punish. Words that didn't sound good, especially when coming out Itachi's mouth. His voice always held a threatening tone, even when he spoke to Sasuke. Even when Sasuke obeyed him!

"No . . . I'm going to stay here, tonight. I'll be home once day break." Sasuke was whispering, Naruto noted. He always spoke low, when he addressed Itachi, maybe trying to hide the quiver in his voice, when he was near Itachi.

_"See?"_ Itachi sounded thoroughly pissed, _"And you beg me not to discipline you for how you behave."_

There was silence for a while, then Naruto heard it as clearly as Sasuke did.

_"Don't leave, Otouto. I'll be there. Oh, and Little brother, you know I have . . . friends nearby, it would be in your . . . and Naruto's best interest to stay put. Understand?"_

Sasuke hung up the phone.

T.B.C

* * *

**A/N- **I've read so many SasuNaru fanfics and Uchihacest fanfics that I couldn't help but be inspired! I had this idea that focused on one person's dark obsession for another, but I couldn't decide on an Anime to do it on. Finally I decided to do Naruto. Itachi being the obsessor, and Sasuke's the obsessee, while Naruto is the middleman. He's Sasuke's lover, but that doesn't deter Itachi. But rest assured, this is a NaruSasu fic, with slight ItaSasu.

**Also, this fic is quite DARK. It WILL have incest(Ita/Sasu) and YAOI(boyxboy). Overall, I'm just warning yaoi-haters, NaruSasu-haterss, and Uchihacest-haters ahead of time, that this story will cantain all of the aforementioned in the story(in later chapters). **Just making sure all the readers understand and acknowledge my warnings.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review! And look out for an update!

.:Niiro Yuuyake:.


	2. Hallow

**Void**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Naruto, nor does she own any of its characters.

**Warnings: **Lime, Violence, Aggression, Suggestive Language. OOCness

**Summary: **Itachi was that void. Like a black hole he sucked in all the Naruto and Sasuke once had; the relationship they worked so hard to build!

**A/N–**Just to make it clear, this is an AU fic. There WILL be incest, Yaoi, NarutoSasuke relations, and ItachiSasuke relations(hint:The Incest!) Anyhow,please enjoy the second chapter of Void.

_Also, I didn't get a Beta for this story UNTIL chapter 3, so, yes, Chapter 3 on will/should be bete-ed. Sorry about the un-beta-ed, chopped-up version of this story! It was also posted on A-F-F.-n-e-t, and I have yet to post chapter 3 there, but most likely it'll be posted there first, then its LIKELY to be posted here(on the same day)! Okay, that's all for now. _

**Chapter 1**: Hallow

Naruto stared off into space for a few moments. Itachi would be here very soon. Somehow the Bastard was able to drive above the speed limit and never get pulled over by a cop! _Lucky bastard!_

Sasuke put his phone back on the counter, and rushed out the kitchen. He needed to get his clothes from in the wash, and be out of Naruto's house before Itachi got there.

His big brother wasn't above beating Naruto, too. To him, Naruto was just another _thing _in his way to dominating Sasuke's life. And Sasuke refused to let Naruto be punished for no reason what so ever!

"Sasuke...?"Naruto sounded worried, but Sasuke knew he had to go.

"I need to leave. Itachi would be here in no time."

"What! Why! Leaving here is only going to make him hunt you down. At least when you're here with me, I could take some of the hits for you!"

Naruto obviously didn't know that he wasn't making Sasuke feel better. If Naruto took his beatings for him, then Sasuke only felt _guiltier_ for getting Naruto involved to begin with.

"Take some of the hits! Can't you see that is what I _don't_ want to happen? It's better if I go now..."

"Sasuke," Naruto could feel where this was going to get all mushy and lovey-dovey. "I love you, and if that means taking a few little hits here and there, to be with you, then I will."

Sasuke could feel his stomach turn upside-down. "You shouldn't have to get beaten to be with me. Love doesn't have to work that way! It shouldn't work that way!"

_'I love you'_ wasn't something Sasuke said, though he implied it in many of the things he did and said.

Naruto _could_ have cried.

Sasuke _loved_ him.

Approaching Sasuke, the blond teen wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's shoulders. Sasuke was putting on his own pants, and setting Naruto's on top of the washer.

"Sasuke...I'm not leaving. And neither are you."

Sasuke stiffened. Naruto felt it, but just hugged him tighter. "Itachi _will_ hurt you."

"I don't care."

"He'll beat and bruise you." Like he does me...

"Don't care"

"He'll probably _rape_ you." He does that to me...

"...He'd have one helluva fight to deal with first."

Sasuke was still tense, but Naruto didn't care. He didn't plan to let his love go now, nor when Itachi came. They both deserved to be together, but Itachi just _couldn't_ accept that. Naruto decided then, that he _wouldn't_ let Sasuke go, not for Itachi, or any other sadistic bastard.

There was a knock at the door.

Sasuke flinched.

"I'll get it. It can't be Itachi, no matter how fast he drives he couldn't have gotten here that fast."

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto grasp, and slipped on his shirt. He slowly made his way toward the door. He was almost positive that it wasn't Itachi at the door. When his big brother was upset, he would take his anger out on everything, including a door.

But the person who had just knocked on the door, had a moderately normal knock. Not too hard, but not lightly either.

Sasuke looked out the peep hole on the door. It wasn't Itachi that he saw, but Kisame. The bastard. Kisame was sent to make sure they didn't leave, no doubt. The shark-man seemed to be everywhere Sasuke was...not all that surprising since Itachi kept tabs on Sasuke's whereabouts 24/7.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. If he had opened the door, Kisame would have probably chained them to the nearest wall, making sure they didn't leave. Kisame's eyes shot up toward the peep hole, and he grinned at Sasuke.

"Look at what I found. " he said in an amused voice.

Sasuke stepped away from the door.

Kisame wasn't alone. That couldn't be good.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

The blond hadn't moved from beside the washer, where he left him

"Yea?" As loud as always.

"We'll go out back. Itachi has his friends out there. If we don't hurry, they'll tear this place apart."

"Tear it apart?"

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed his cell phone and keys. He crept over to the door and grabbed the two pairs of shoes; his and Naruto's.

"Hurry and put them on."

Naruto nodded and quickly put his shoes on.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Someone's voice called through the door.

Then there was a loud 'bang', as someone, presumably Kisame, had hit the door.

"Sasuke! We can't go out the back! We're on the second floor!" Naruto yelled, making sure Sasuke could hear him over the racket Kisame and company was making.

"There should be a fire-escape. All apartment buildings should have them. Go out the back window!"

Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke was right on his tail, nearly pushing him through the window. They heard the front door crash down and Sasori's annoyed sigh.

Naruto nearly fell down the first flight of stairs, but Sasuke caught him. They had to move quickly.

Kisame and the others moved quite fast, especially if Itachi asked them to keep Sasuke and Naruto in place. The three of them acted like Itachi's dogs! They would obey his every command. Hell, if he told them to sit, they would probably kill themselves trying to sit fast enough to please Itachi.

Sasuke could hear them coming toward the window, but Naruto and he were already near the bottom. He took a chance, and glanced up. Kisame had stuck his head out the window, then went back inside. A second later, the whole window, frame and all, shattered as Kisame used Samehada as a bat to completely obliterate it.

Glass shards fell around them, and they could feel the fire escape shake as Kisame and the others hopped out of the hole in the wall (where the window used to be) and onto the fire escape.

Itachi's three lackeys didn't bother to run down each step, they just jumped the steps. Sasuke noticed that they were gaining on them, fast.

"Move faster, Naruto." But as they reached the ground, Naruto stopped, abruptly.

"Sasuke..." The blond murmured.

The raven-haired teen growled lowly as he crashed into the back of Naruto, barely managing not to fall.

"Wha-" Sasuke didn't finish his question.

Right before his eyes, stood the last person he wanted to see.

Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the alley behind Naruto's apartment, but the parking lot, where Itachi had parked his car, was located on the side of the building. Meaning, as Itachi exited his car, he spotted Naruto and his dear brother running from Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori.

There was a series of 'thuds' behind them, Sasuke noted. He quickly shot a glance over his shoulder only to see, that the three that were chasing them, had just landed on the ground.

They were trapped.

Itachi in front of them, and Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara was behind them. Walls blocked the left and right. He had to at least get Naruto out of here.

Sasuke took a step in front of Naruto. He wouldn't let Itachi hurt his lover. No, he'd rather take the pain. Itachi would dish it out to him anyway.

"Sasuke..." Itachi smirked.

It was a barely noticeable smirk, but Sasuke knew when his brother smirked.

Itachi never smirked unless something pleased him...

But what pleased Itachi, was never good for Sasuke...

"Let's go home...I have something fun planned for you..." Itachi said, Sasuke heard the underlining threat.

And he was sure Naruto heard it, too. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have spoken up.

"Sasuke's staying here! I won't let you hurt him again!"

They could hear Kisame's arrogant snort, and Sasori's impatient sigh, not to mention Deidara's squeal of joy...evil bitches...that's what they were...

Itachi's quirked lips became a straight line. He was no longer smirking just a bit, but frowniing completely. That wasn't a good sign, but was anything Itachi did, a good sign?

"Come here, Sasuke." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke didn't move.

"You see what happens, Sasuke? Why I don't allow you such company? Being around _such people_ causes you to disobey me..."

Sasuke still didn't move. He knew he couldn't take on Itachi, and probably none of the other three, either. But he wouldn't let Naruto go through this alone!

And Itachi realized that; realized that _his _Sasuke wasn't going to leave the little, blond boy's side.

Itachi's facial expression went completely blank. He was utterly unreadable, but his eyes said everything that was needed to know.

Sasuke knew what they said.

If only Naruto knew of the promises those eyes proposed...

Red eyes of the devil stared intently at him, then in one, swift motion, Itachi vanished from sight, only to reappear behind Sasuke a second later.

He roughly placed a hand on his 'dear otouto's' shoulder, and pulled Sasuke flush against him; back against chest.

Naruto growled out something, and went to make a move, but Sasuke noticed, to his displeasure, that Kisame was no longer in the background with Sasori and Deidara. He was coming up behind Naruto, with one of the most wretched grins on his blue face.

Sasuke went numb, and only tried to make a move when he noticed Naruto was completely oblivious to the danger lurking up to him.

When Sasuke jerked forward to pull out of Itachi's grasp, his elder brother pulled him back. Closer to his chest. Itachi, digging through his red and black cloak, leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Look at the present I bought. It was specially crafted and engraved, just for you..." As he said that, he pulled out a golden collar from his cloak.

He snapped it onto Sasuke's neck, causing Naruto to freeze in his steps. The blond teen went completely still. He had never seen Itachi do... what he did to Sasuke. He'd only seen the aftermath of Itachi's treatment of his lover.

Growling, he tried to step forward, only to have a large sword block his way. It was Itachi's blue freak of a friend, and his big-ass sword!

"Wrong way, small fry" he grinned, "You, go that way" he pointed towards a car in the parking lot.

The car was black, with dark-tented windows. It wasn't a car one wanted to get in with people like Kisame, Deidara, or Sasori...It just wasn't something common sense would recommend!

Sasuke could still see Naruto, though Kisame's Samehada blocked Naruto's view of him. He noticed the look of anger on his love's face, then fear, for only a moment, then, defiance came forth.

Itachi tightened the collar just a bit, it obviously had an adjustable latch, and that's when Sasuke's mind snapped back to reality.

Sasuke couldn't see what was engraved in the collar, but whatever it said was degrading enough to make Naruto even more upset.

Naruto, still defying Kisame was yelling and trying to get around the shark-man. Obviously Itachi had ordered that Naruto not be hurt, because no one was bleeding yet.

"Let him go, aniki. He has nothing to do with you." Sasuke tried to sound unaffected by the situation at hand.

Itachi didn't say anything for a while, then said: "But he wants to be with you so bad, Sasuke. How could I deny that?"

Sasuke, still being embraced in an unwanted hug by his brother, finally realized what was happening. "No...Itachi! You wouldn't!"

Itachi smirked, noticing Deidara had knocked Naruto out, then he looked down at his younger brother.

Sasuke went rigid when he noticed Naruto had been knocked unconscious. No...this couldn't happen...not now...not when he and Naruto had finally..._finally_ been happy together!

Kisame threw Naruto over his shoulder and headed toward the black car, he, Sasori, and Deidara would be riding in.

Sasuke felt sick.

"Remember Otouto...you asked for this." Itachi said, yanking Sasuke's collar, pulling him toward his car.

They left Sasuke's car in the lot.

**T.B.C**

**A.N.**-Thanks again for the wonderful review! You guys are so nice! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Bastard-Itachi, Uke!Sasuke, and Cowardly-Hero-Naruto loves you all, too!

Please Review! I want to know what you think.

Also, Yea, I know there are mistakes, but as mentioned above(way above, at the top) I just got a beta, so...Chapter 3 will/should be beta-ed.

_Tessa Marlene-_ So you started reading this on A-F-F? Thanx! I love you! Gives Tessa a Cookie, and miniture Uke!Sasu-chan Plushy Thanks for reviewing!

_Ilocanoheero-_ I love Uke!Sasuke too! I read so many ItaxSasu and NaruxSasufics, I just firgured, screw that! I'll write my own, that way, it ends the way I want it to! Thanks for reviewing!

_Meep-_ Why won't Naruto do anything! That'll ruin the plot! Besides, would you try to go up against big-bad, evil, obsessed-with-his-little-brother's-Uke!ness-Itachi! It's suicide, I tell you! And I can't kill off Naruto, as much as I thought about it(since most likely Itachi would've killed off naru if my story was the actually storyline) but Naru-kun's my puppy, so he has to protect his uke-chan in the end(a.k.a-steal Sasu-chan from Itachi!). I'm glad you like the fic, anyway.

_sAyUrI-aNbU_- Don't go nuts! I updated, see? I was trying to prolong until I finished chapter 3, but here's the update anyway!

_Blue-genjutsu-_ Don't feel back for Sasu-kun. He probably even likes Itachi-kun's abuse...hell, I know I wou---er...um...Thanks for reviewing!

_Narroch06-_ Thanks for the compliment. As for the chopped off sentence(s), sorry about that. It seems, I, either forgot to type something in...or accidently deleted it...I go for the latter, since, it makes me feel better...heheh. Er...sorry about the other mistakes, too. There will probably be some in here, too. But as I sais, eariler, I recently got a beta, hopefully, they don't quit on me, the last minute. Thanks for the review, anyhow. You're critiques were greatly appreciated!

Thanks again! Loved all the reviews, and I hope you all loved the chapters!

-Niiro


	3. Empty

**Void **

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** BDSM, Minor, Violence, Voyeurism, N/C(rape), H/C, Incest . . . that's all, I think?

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Naruto, sadly, but oh, well!

**A/N-**This Chapter isn't much. Overall it's a transition chapter, but if you ask me it's quite long. I'm trying to think how to go about the whole 'Itachi abusing Sasuke' thing . . . _ALSO I'd like to thank Karasu for beta-reading this!_

**Chapter 3:** Empty

Sasuke had felt utterly and completely dirty on the ride home with Itachi.

He had never wanted Naruto to see the way Itachi treated him; hell, telling Naruto about it was hard enough, having Naruto watch, first hand, as his brother treated him like a two-cent whore off some corner in Amsterdam was going just too far.

When they reached home, Sasuke immediately noticed that Kisame's car was parked in the lot. Empty.

Not waiting for Itachi to unlock the doors, Sasuke reached over and disengaged the lock himself, but before he could get out, there was a sharp tug on the collar he was wearing.

The raven-haired teen was jerked back into his seat, his head pulled downward, into Itachi's lap.

Sasuke scowled as he looked up at his Aniki's face, disgusted. _They were in the fuckin' car! Someone could walk by, and see, dammit! _(NOTE: The car is parked in their driveway . . . )

He had been down in that position before, with his head in Itachi's lap, and never liked it. Itachi tended to do . . . _provocative_ things to him in public places, and although no one ever seemed to notice, Sasuke always felt like the whole world had been watching; like voyeurs peering across at him, as Itachi fondled him under the table of a restaurant.

When Itachi didn't make a move, Sasuke tried to get up again, only to be pulled back down.

_What was Itachi's problem! He didn't have time to try to figure out what was on his brother's mind!_

"What!" The raven-haired teen growled, "Why are you holding me down?"

Itachi's features were blank, as usual, before he smirked, and gently nudged Sasuke's head in a bit closer to his abdomen. It was obvious what Itachi wanted, but Sasuke wasn't so sure if he was willing to participate while they were out in the open like this, where someone could come over and see.

Though, it's not like he ever willingly participated, but when you have a cock shoved down your throat, it's either suck, or choke. Sasuke had, at one time, chose the latter, but he vowed, for reasons he rather not mention, to never try that again.

Death by cock-suffocation was embarrassing enough, but death by brother's cock was just downright humiliating.

"NO!" Sasuke struggled. "Take me to Naruto!" He growled, when he realized Itachi wasn't trying to hold him down anymore.

When Sasuke was, once again, sitting up, with his back to his elder and his feet hanging out the car door. He leaped forward, and stumbled slightly as he landed on the concrete driveway. Turning his head, the teen glared at his stoic brother, who was still seated in the car, but Itachi just frowned slightly, as usual.

"You bastard! If Naruto has one single wound on him, I'll . . . I'll-"

"You'll what?" Itachi asked, his voice cutting through Sasuke's threat like a hot-blade. "You're harmless, as far as I'm concerned. Naruto means nothing to me. It's _you_ who wants him, and _you_ who has his safety in your hands."

Sasuke froze. _Itachi . . . wouldn't . . . harm Naruto if he didn't . . . obey him, would he? Why was he making this so hard! Putting so much on his shoulders!_

Itachi smirked again. "Get a hold of yourself, Otouto . . . I have yet to even start to play with you."

As he said that, Sasuke watched warily, as Itachi stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side; the side Sasuke was currently standing on, and shut the door Sasuke had left open.

Itachi hadn't planned on Sasuke staying put as he approached him, but no matter. So maybe he wouldn't get to use his new chain to drag Sasuke back to him, watching the despair in his younger brother's eyes, but nonetheless, he'll still have some fun . . .

"Sasuke?"

The aforementioned boy refused to acknowledge his elder's voice. _Itachi was nothing to him, _Sasuke thought_, and if he ever got the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to get Itachi out of his life!_

Itachi frowned. He figured Sasuke was thinking something morbid about him, but that only made what he was about to do all the more fun. "Don't be stubborn, Sasuke. This is your own fault. It could have been avoided, had you listened to me. If you must blame someone for what will come, blame yourself."

With that said, Itachi stepped up to Sasuke, looming dangerously over the younger teen. Just as the elder reached his hand up, to run his fingers through his Otouto's hair, Sasuke slapped his hand way.

"Don't. Touch. Me," He growled, snapping off each word, violently. "Don't you dare try to blame me for your sick, twisted mind! I didn't ask to be treated like this! You're so fucked up, but you just don't see it! I can't beli-"

Itachi smacked him across the cheek.

"Shut your mouth."

And with that, the tension between the two brothers rose. Sasuke lowered his head. _If . . . if he hit Itachi back . . . would...would Itachi kill him? _Memories flashed through his mind, the memory of when he'd actually thought defending himself against Itachi was the sane thing to do. _No . . . Itachi wouldn't kill him . . . hurt him, yes, but not kill . . . Physical harm wasn't as bad as psychological and emotional instability, was it? _

_It really didn't matter_, Sasuke mused, _because once he had Naruto back, safe in his arms, he had every intention of _never _coming back to this wretched place, where Itachi resided. Even if he had to live in a shelter somewhere . . . anything to get away from Itachi._

Itachi pulled Sasuke flush against him, gently, unnoticeably grinding his hard-on into the younger teen's stomach. Of course, the slight gyrating of his hips may have gone unnoticed by anyone who just happened to walk by, or by one of the guards who saw what was going on, but didn't care enough to risk their lives to stop; but for Sasuke, he could clearly _feel_ Itachi's erection, pushing up against his stomach. He could feel Itachi's hands, tugging him closer in a slightly forceful fashion, yet not rough enough to leave bruises.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was getting impatient; little telltale signs the older would let off, could be used as a sort of countdown. First, he'd get a bit rougher, nothing too noticeable, but Sasuke was used to this, so he was able to perceive it.

Then, he'd start to get . . . what's the word? Paranoid. He'd look around continuous, not stopping his actions, mind you. Then he would, suddenly stop, and start to grope around on Sasuke's body, like he's feeling around for weapons; though Sasuke was almost positive Itachi never feared he would pull out a weapon against him, but nonetheless, Itachi groped, felt, and grabbed every part of Sasuke he could reach, without moving from his spot.

Lastly, he'd pull Sasuke as close as he could get him, looping a finger through his younger brother's jeans, and tug Sasuke toward his desired destination.

Sasuke never really realized before why Itachi reacted the way he did before he'd take Sasuke in a secluded place; bedroom, bathroom, or the backseat of their car (or the limo), but when after his parents' death a few years back, he realized.

While Itachi had gotten rough with him, he would lose his focus slightly. Only focusing on Sasuke, his body, and his own needs. As talented as Itachi had been at detecting the sounds of footsteps, or any sense of danger, Itachi, like any other human in the world; yes . . . the wonderfully talented, and great Itachi, lost his concentration while on a whim of lust for his exotic, little brother!

So, as if on cue, Itachi would suddenly get paranoid, looking around for any sign of their parents, or an aunt, or kinsman nearby, who might have seen or heard Sasuke weak attempts to stop Itachi. Also, take notice, that Itachi short 'paranoia trips' could also be counted as guilt trips. Obviously he knew what he did to Sasuke was wrong, thus he made sure to hide it.

And then the groping, Sasuke couldn't really remember a time Itachi hadn't touched him. It started when he was relatively young, when his parents were still alive, yet they hadn't noticed. And Itachi, well . . . Sasuke wasn't really sure why Itachi was as . . . demented as he was, but no other member of his family, as he could recall, was like that.

There were a few people, who would remain nameless, lest he curse their souls to be condemned for another eternity in Hell, who the raven-haired teen was almost certain knew what Itachi did, yet didn't dare try to step in; even when they heard him pleading with Itachi 'not to touch him in his special place'. And, how could he forget the ones who actually took pleasure from the sight of him being felt up by his brother.

Perhaps they did deserve another couple centuries in Hades, burning and repenting continuously for watching and not intervening!

Sasuke was snapped out of his musing by a sharp tug at his jeans. Itachi had looped his fingers through the belt-hole, pulling his younger brother along, toward the house.

Itachi, like every other Uchiha, was very clever, Sasuke knew. So as a child, he had never told his parents how he and Itachi played their special games; even when some of those games weren't very fun . . . He never told anyone, because Itachi seemed to read his mind. Whenever the thought of telling someone crossed his mind, Itachi would know, and he wouldn't be happy; or too gentle when they played later that night, either . . .

Itachi would loop his finger through Sasuke's jeans, as his cloak was draped over the hold; no one was able to see Sasuke was being tugged after Itachi. They, he hoped, just figured he was following his big brother; idiots! No one seemed to notice the terrified and despaired look on his face . . .

The two brothers reached the front door, Sasuke still lost in his thoughts, and Itachi musing to himself of all the fun he could have. Just as he shut the door, he heard a muffled growl, remembering the little blonde boy who he disliked being near his Sasuke.

Kisame was standing by a window, near the door, obviously waiting for Itachi to come inside. "You shouldn't do stuff like that out in public, someone might see," The blue-skinned man observed.

Itachi didn't bother to reply. Kisame would see his mistake.

"But, of course, that's your choice," Kisame corrected.

Sasuke silently walked at his brother's side, finally realizing they were inside the house. The first thing he noticed, was the first thing he looked for: Naruto!

When he tried to pull away, Itachi only held tighter.

"Are you that anxious to play, Otouto?"

Sasuke looked horrified. "Naruto . . . " But of course, Naruto wasn't able to respond with the gag in his mouth.

The blonde-haired teen's eyes were glazed over, slightly shimmering with unshed tears. But Sasuke noticed the look of worry on Naruto's face, even if the gag was covering the majority of his face.

Itachi remained emotionless, as he pulled Sasuke down the hall, toward the basement; where he kept his many toys . . . toys he only had for Sasuke.

Although Sasuke was nearly scared stiff of going back down that foreboding hallway, toward the one place in this world he absolutely dreaded (besides Itachi's room), he was slightly relieved to know that Naruto was not going down there, too. The last thing he needed now was for the one person he leaned on to become as unstable and as unwittingly vulnerable as him.

And he was sure, Itachi wouldn't hesitate to break Naruto, in every which way he could possibly think or imagine. Itachi wasn't one to hesitate, though he might play for a while; but it wouldn't be any fun for Naruto, if anything, it would be unimaginable pain ,as well as Sasuke could remember it (after all, he was down in the same basement not more than a day ago ).

Itachi made sure his victim was pleased. Or at least, make sure that Sasuke would cum.

And of course, who was Sasuke _not _to be upset? Itachi raped him, then shoved in his face the fact that Sasuke had cum. For Itachi, that was almost the greatest pleasure of all; to watch Sasuke try to deny that he didn't want the painful pleasures that Itachi willingly gave him. It was almost erotic the way Sasuke would writhe in chains, and a collar (sometimes a leash, too), with sweat dripping off his glistening body, tears staining his flushed cheeks, as he whimpered small pleas for Itachi to stop. Then contradicted himself by begging Itachi to let him cum. Such a beautiful sight it was, how could Sasuke expect him to stop?

Foolish Otouto.

Sasuke didn't _know_ his own beauty. But that was alright. Itachi would show him, and he'd let Naruto watch as he exploited such beauty; beauty that only Sasuke could possess.

Itachi smirked, but Sasuke didn't see it; the hallway toward the basement was too dark.

They reached the door to the basement, but Sasuke wasn't willing to step across that threshold. He could see nothing in the basement, except for a few steps that led down into the basement.

When Itachi pulled him forward, he pulled back. _This was the last place he wanted to go . . . _

"No," Sasuke stated firmly. Even though he figured Itachi could see right through his forced bravery.

Itachi had, in fact, saw through Sasuke's attempt at standing his ground, but like all the times before, Sasuke failed to do so.

"Don't make this any harder, Sasuke," Itachi warned. "If you were obedient, then this could have been avoided."

Sasuke still tried to hold his ground, but nonetheless, was pulled into the darkness, as Itachi descended down the stairs.

* * *

Naruto lay on the floor, chest-down, gag in his mouth, and Deidara's foot on his back. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Itachi pulled Sasuke down a hall, unable to help. 

The blonde was upset, confused, and overall disgusted . . . with _himself_. Not a few minutes ago, was he and Sasuke at his house, ready to eat ramen, and watch TV. But then, something unexpected happened. Itachi _ACTUALLY_ came to Naruto's home.

In all honesty, Itachi had never, or Naruto didn't think he had, been to Naruto's house, because usually, when he _called_ for Sasuke to come home, _Sasuke went home_.

But today, Sasuke refused, and thus Itachi _came_ for him. Naruto almost felt the fear that radiated off Sasuke a few moments ago. It made _him_ fearful, even though he was almost certain he would be fine in the end . . . Sasuke on the other hand was in totally different hands.

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, despite numerous threats to his health and life, had yet to actually cause Naruto any harm, besides a slight bump on the head. They hadn't touched him other than that, and Naruto felt safer (even though he wasn't ) in their hands, then he felt Sasuke was in Itachi's hands.

Naruto waited for something to happen. No sounds were vibrating through the mansion, NO SCREAMS, pained groans, muffled cries, nothing.

In fact, the only sounds Naruto could make out, was Deidara's voice, though he was too deep in thought to care what was being said. Kisame, and Sasori, both looked indefinitely bored, and promptly plopped down on the closest seat to them. And Naruto, well, he could do nothing but squirm and wiggle, but no freedom came to him, in all actuality, Deidara laughed at him, digging his foot deeper into Naruto's back.

And that went on for about an hour.

Naruto didn't remember closing his eyes, maybe he dozed off, or perhaps passed out, or something, but there was a dull ache in his back, insistently pulsing, making itself known. As he looked at his surroundings, he instantly realized he was being dragged, quite roughly, toward a dark entryway.

He could almost see everything behind him (since he's being dragged, behind him is the direction he's being pulled in.) There was a tall black door, looming ominously in the shadow of the hallway, a golden knob, and serval golden bolts hinged to the door, making it seem suspiciously like the door to a dungeon.

Being able to do nothing else, but be dragged, since he was still tied, and gagged, Naruto waited to see where he was being pulled.

He could tell, just by looking at it, the door was thick, solid, and probably made of metal. Kisame stopped in front of the large door, still holding Naruto's shirt-collar, and pressed a button the wall ( Naruto hadn't noticed it there, until now).

After a few moments, Kisame twisted the golden knob, and heaved open the door. He pulled Naruto up on his feet, and led him down shadow-covered stairs, to a solid concrete floor.

There was very little lighting, or at least where he was standing there was little to no lighting, but up ahead, down another hall(this one with lights, solid, concrete walls, and only one door). He could see a shadowed figure, standing under the doorframe, only slightly lit by the hall's lights.

But he couldn't tell who it was. _ALL_ of Itachi's bitches wore black and red cloaks. Fuckin' clones.

The blonde teenager didn't try to resist. He had a deep, aching feeling that Sasuke was down here, most likely in the room, up ahead. Maybe it was the bruise on his back from Deidara's foot that caused the ache, but Naruto was almost positive that Sasuke was down here.

And the pair of white shorts(1) on the hall floor, proved it.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A.N. **This fic is turning out harder than I thought it would. I just can't seem to write Angsty dark fics. Yea, Comedy is my thing. Its something I'm trying DAMN HARD to keep out of this fic! This is a Dark fic, so . . . yea . . . funny mishaps, isn't supposed to happen. Anyhow...Next Update should be on June 19...just needed to make that correction...JUNE, not May...sorry.

**(1)** Not sure if Sasuke's shorts are white or what? So I put white. 'Cause you know, like his shirt, it's sometimes black, other times blue, well, his pants are sometimes white, and sometimes kinda..bage-white...I dunno. White ,it is.

Anyhow, I'd like to thank everyone. Really. You all have been encouraging me to update and I'm grateful to have such loyal and approving readers.

AND, I'd like to give thanks again, to my NEW BETA! (I gotta beta, I gotta beta!) Karasu!

-I've never had a beta before, so when I got comments saying there were mistakes and stuff, and that I should get a beta(in a nice way, of course), I was like "Beta? What's that?" Anyhow, Karasu volunteered, and Da-Dah! I have a beta for Void! (Thanks again Karasu )


	4. Space

**Void**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

_**WARNINGS:**_ YaoiShounen-ai, **N/C**, Abuse, **Incest**, Voyeurism, **lemon(Very dark!)...**

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Naruto, nor any of its characters . . .

**A.N. **_Okay . . . this is pretty . . . "out there," for lack of a better word. It's basically incestual, homoerotic, semi-consensual, sex between a minor and his elder brother! Please don't read it if you don't agree with any of the warnings or aforementioned descriptions. The next chapter will summarize what happened so you won't get lost if you continue to read the story without reading THIS chapter. **Heed the Warning**. -_Niiro

**Chapter 4: **Space

Sasuke could no longer feel his hands. His already bruised wrists were bleeding onto the handcuffs(that was securely locked onto the metal headboard of the bed). He couldn't take this anymore.

It was like every part of him was tightly bound and chained to prevent his release. And he meant that in more than one way. No, he couldn't release himself from this bed(that somehow had clean sheets every time he was brought down there) and he couldn't cum, for his cock was tied by a leather strap.

His neck hurt even worse from all the straining and screaming he had done, earlier. His back ached from being twisted and pulled in all different direction from time to time. His feet were asleep since he couldn't feel his ankles enough to wiggle his toes. And for Pete's sake, he couldn't feel his dick anymore! The head was turning purple and there was nothing he could do to relieve some of the ache!

The constant vibration in his asshole, kept pulling him from his thoughts, sending tiny shivers and shudders, racking through his thin frame with bouts of pleasure filled jolts.

It did nothing to help him keep quiet, knowing that the setting on the Vibrator was at it's lowest. To think he could practically feel every pore on his body spew flames, as the vibrator fluttered, sending Sasuke into small spasms of groans, and pleas.

It all felt so good and pleasurable . . . even the pain in the numbing cock, increased the pleasure, but nothing was relieving him. And Itachi didn't seem like he was about to let his dear Otouto cum anytime soon.

Sasuke felt some damage would be done, if he wasn't allowed to cum VERY soon.

He pleaded with Itachi 'til his throat hurt; asked and begged to cum. He promised to obey his Aniki's every wish, as long as he could cum, but Itachi was not to be fooled.

"You've made such promises to me before, have you not, Sasuke?" He asked; tone neutral, yet a hint of gloating could be heard.

Sasuke shook his head negative. "No. Please . . . Aniki . . . please let me . . . uhnnn . . . please!"

Itachi smirked, slightly. "Beautiful." He whispered, huskily.

Sasuke pulled at the handcuffs, again, chaffing his wrists more. "...hurts . . . "

Walking toward the foot of the messed bed, Itachi ran a delicate, pale hand down the inside of Sasuke thigh, gently caressing the creamy, abused-red skin. "In time Sasuke, you'll see what I do for you is for the best." Here, he pulled at one of the chains restraining Sasuke's ankle, placing the end of the cord over a hook, hanging from the ceiling.

This action forced one of Sasuke's legs to be pulled upward; the foot toward the ceiling.

The younger Uchiha cringed, shuddering as the vibrator nudged his prostate, insistently quivering against that spot deep inside him. God, if he could just . . .

"Ahhn! Please . . . don't . . . " He whined.

Itachi inched the vibrator up into his younger brother, pushing it continuously against Sasuke's protest, watching as Sasuke panted and writhed, trying to pull away from it, but pushing against it. It was rather sexy . . .

Sasuke couldn't . . . it was . . . too much . . . "Oh! Oh! A-ah! Aniki! Please! ...No more! Plea- . . . I can-can't-"He gasp, shuddering violently as Itachi grabbed hold of his cock. Just a few strokes were all he needed. And for that damn leather strap to be taken off . . .

"Like that, Otouto?" Itachi growled.

Sasuke nodded, fervently. "Please . . . " He panted, trying to catch his breathe; calm himself but failing miserably, "Let me . . . please 'niisan . . . l-let me . . . cum . . . I need . . . "

Itachi smirked, removing his hand from Sasuke's member, and reaching over to lift his younger sibling's other leg into the air, tying it up, identical to the first; foot facing the roof.

Sasuke grunted, squirming a bit more excessively, trying but failing, once again, to relieve the constant vibrating in his asshole. The damn thing kept . . . pushing and brushing and nudging up against his prostate!

"A-a-aniki? No . . . no more . . . please . . . jus--just lemme . . . " He tried to take a deep breath, "let . . . let me cum . . . "

Itachi feigned a thoughtful look, casting his eyes over to his helpless, bound, younger brother. "Hmm . . . Not today. As I've said before, Otouto . . . this is for your own good. You'll thank me one day . . . You'll see."

Sasuke did his best attempt at a growl, though it came out as a half-sob, half-moan. "S-stop . . . STOP SAYING T-THAT! ..."He wiggled his ass, trying once more to alleviate some of the pressure. It was getting harder to think . . . to stay conscious . . . he really needed to cum . . .

"Don't fret Sasuke . . . I'll relieve you in just a moment." Itachi smirked, looking down at his younger brother, than back toward the door.

* * *

Kisame pulled Naruto down the hall, watching ahead of him as Deidara spoke with Sasori, though the latter didn't really respond.

Itachi knew he was coming, that much he knew. Poor kid, he thought, referring to Sasuke. He, himself, had to deal with Itachi on a daily basis and **that** was like walking across a bridge of ice, above a pit of fire; every step you took was dangerous, and you could slip to your death just by mis-stepping.

But Sasuke . . . the littlest Uchiha had to deal with Itachi every waking day of his life . . . that was like . . . that was like walking ON fire, with a pair of gas-drenched slippers on. You got burned, no matter what you did.

How the hell did the kid stay in one piece? Alive? Unharmed for all these years?

The blue, shark-man looked over at his shoulder. He had to knock the blonde-haired kid, out. After spotting the Little Uchiha's pants on the floor, he flipped out. The blonde teenager was kicking, punching, and screaming trying to break free. He scratched and bit and Kisame had to let him go for a second(in order to tend to his bitten-and bloody hand).

But Sasori had stopped him. Thank Kami! Itachi would have killed him(literally) for losing that wild-foxy kid.

That left Kisame with few options: take a screaming kid down the hall, fighting and biting, or knock him out. He chose the latter, knocking Naruto over the head, then slinging him over his shoulder.

The poor kid was going to end up with a concussion if they kept hitting him like that.

Stopping at the door, which led to Itachi's location, Kisame set Naruto on the floor, slapping him awake. He wasn't exactly sure what Itachi wanted him to do with the blonde-brat . . . in fact, he wasn't exactly sure what Itachi was going to do with the kid . . . but from sounds Sasuke was making in there . . .

The Shark-man peeked into the room, only able to see Itachi standing at the foot of the bed. Damn. If that kid was in there, begging like that . . . and Itachi wasn't even touching him . . . What the hell was he going to do to Naruto? Someone whom he obviously hated?

Setting back to the task of waking the kid, Kisame tried his best to zone out the pleas of the dark-haired kid in the room.

* * *

Itachi tugged, gently, at the vibrator, moving it out a bit, before pushing it back in.

"Want more, Otouto?" He asked, his voice, an ounce huskier than it was earlier.

Sasuke panted, too tired to talk, he nodded his head.

Itachi closed his eyes a second, before opening them, focusing crimson eyes on Sasuke. "You'll have to speak, Sasuke. I want to hear it."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't . . . "Please . . . "

"More . . . Louder, Sasuke."

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke squeezed his eyes tighter. "Please . . . Aniki, let . . . "He gasped, feeling the vibrator pull out, "let me . . . l-let me cum . . . "

Itachi frowned. This was getting boring. Perhaps he was damaging Sasuke . . . Or maybe Sasuke needed a bit more encouragement.

Thrusting the Vibrator back in fully, and grinding it into his younger brother's prostate, Itachi narrowed his eyes. His erection was begging to be released just as much as Sasuke.

"Ahhn! M-more! Please, m-more!" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi pulled the Vibrator out. "Beg." He growled, motioning for Kisame to bring Naruto into the room, but not release him. "Beg me to fuck you senseless and let you cum, Otouto. Scream for me and all to hear."

Sasuke shook his head, 'no'. Something wasn't right. Itachi suddenly wanted too much. Begging? He . . . he was sure he was already begging. Fucking? Itachi did that anyway . . . Cumming? He was about to pass out . . .

Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke's member, jerking it a few times, while listening to his Otouto cry out in pleasured-pain. "Beg, you fucking slut. Tell everyone how you want me to fuck you." Itachi spat out, pulling harder on Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke tried to crane his hips up to meet Itachi's hand, but to no success. "Please, "He cried, "PLEASE! Fuc-fuck me, Aniki!" He gasped, feeling his brother's other hand finger his quivering asshole.

"Louder."

"Ahhh! P-please!" Sasuke whined. He couldn't take this any more . . .

Itachi smirked, climbing on the bed. "Come now, Sasuke. You could do better than that." He positioned himself over his younger brother, spreading Sasuke's raised legs, and climbing in between them.

Sasuke shivered feeling his brother's cock prodding his entrance. "Oh . . . "He arched his back, as best he could, "F-f-fuck me, Aniki, "He begged, "Make me . . . make me scream for you . . . Put it in, onii-san"

Itachi smirked, this was better.

He shoved his member deep into his younger brother, not sparing a second thought at the pained-cry Sasuke let out.

* * *

Naruto tried to pull away from the warm, hard thing behind him. He really didn't want to be so close to whatever this was. He slept in the nude, so it was okay when Sasuke cuddled clo-SASUKE!

_Oh man, what the hell happened? Where was Sasuke! _

Blinking rapidly, the blonde-teenager, looked around the dimly lit room. He had to give his eyes some time to adjust but as soon as they did, he looked for his missing lover.

But upon spotting a bed, with a writhing, sweaty, and slightly erotic-looking Sasuke on it, Naruto turned his head away. As he told himself before: it was one thing to hear vaguely descriptive explanations of what Itachi did, but it was a WHOLE different thing to watch.

He tried to turn his whole body away from the crime, but instantly felt resistance. Looking up, Naruto spotted the blue chin, of none other than Kisame.

He growled. _Why was this guy always around!_

Readying his leg for a quick kick, Naruto was stunned out of his plans, by a pained scream.

He snapped his head up, focusing his crystalline-blue eyes, on the bed. He watched with sickened horror as Itachi penetrated his brother, thrusting in fully, without giving Sasuke the time to adjust.

Naruto knew he was not an expert on sex, but he knew how to make his partner like it. And he knew you weren't supposed to just shove your way in there, and start fucking senselessly.

Wrenching his eyes closed, only to snap them open, after hearing Sasuke's pleas. Yea, he had heard Itachi order Sasuke to beg, and scream, but he didn't really think Sasuke would do it.

Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach. Sasuke called out for more, and Naruto's heart dropped into his large intestines.

_God, he couldn't stay in here_ . . . but Kisame had him firmly. And his body froze up. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Itachi pumping his engorged cock, deep within Sasuke's asshole.

He tried and tried to turn away, but Kisame was steadily walking closer to the bed.

He could feel himself getting hard. Just watching Sasuke pant, and groan, begging like a little cum-slut for release. It was a sexy-view to see. Even if it was wrong.

Naruto tried to cross his legs, to hide his indecency. But when Kisame carried him to the side of the bed, just beside Sasuke's flushed-red face, he could barely resist rubbing his clothed-cock up against the side of the mattress. (1)

* * *

"Scream my name, Sasuke! " Itachi huffed, thrusting violently into Sasuke's asshole. He gripped the frail hips, tighter, adding leverage. "Scream for all to hear! Let them know you're mine!" He hissed, biting down on Sasuke's neck, to help keep the younger in place.

Sasuke moaned incoherently, trying to shove his hips harder into his brother's. All this fucking wasn't helping him cum, any.

"Please . . . ANIKI! T-the str-ah! Take it off!" He yelled, so close to cumming.

Itachi pitied him, reaching down carefully, and pulling loose the strap. Grabbing hold of the base of his brother's member, Itachi held tight, forcing Sasuke to hold back.

Pre-cum leaked liberally from the bluish-purple head of Sasuke's cock, coating Itachi's hand lividly. This only caused him to thrust harder into the smaller body below him.

"Sasuke . . . " He growled. Sasuke would no doubt cum before him . . . but he wanted to hear his Otouto scream his name . . . he wanted Naruto to hear it, too.

Sasuke arched his back as far as it could go, making sharp keening noises in the back of his throat, at every thrust Itachi made. He met thrust for thrust, trying but failing to keep his screams in.

"Oh, shit . . . harder . . . ughnn! Ah . . . Aniki! L-let g-go! I-I'm g-gonna-AHH!"

Itachi smirked, maddeningly, thrusting more forcefully within his brother, faster, and with strength he didn't even think he could keep up much longer.

With one hand still securely perched on Sasuke's hip, and the other on his cock, Itachi fluidly started jerking Sasuke off, the pre-cum making the quick hand movements, easier.

"AHN!" Sasuke wrenched his eyes shut, trying to grasp something to keep him grounded. He could no longer feel the cuffs, and chains bounding him to the bed. He needed something more firm; something like Itachi's body . . . but he just couldn't reach . . .

"Aniki . . . ! I need . . . I-I-ca-can't---OH, FUCK! " Sasuke screamed, shuddering violently as his orgasm overtook him, sending him floating into a blissful euphoria, but not before he screamed his brother's name, wrenching his eyes open only to see Naruto, being held, beside the bed, by Kisame, with a look of utter hurt and pure shock on his face.

Sasuke paled, both from the eruption of pent of release and pleasure, and from the shock of seeing Naruto; knowing he had seen and heard him beg for Itachi to do those . . . things to him.

Naruto turned his head away.

Sasuke passed out.

Itachi smirked, thrusting shallowly a few times, before freezing up and cumming with a silent grunt, deep within his younger brother.

He smirked, looking over to the defeated, angry face of the blonde boy, then down to his brother, watching amused, as Sasuke's cum trailed over his stomach, and off the side, onto the bed.

Itachi motioned for Kisame to pull the kid out of the room. He wanted time alone Sasuke. No time like the present to mark him permanently.

* * *

Naruto landed with a soft thud, as Kisame dropped him. He didn't care to get up.

He had heard everything. All of Sasuke's screams didn't fall on deaf ears. He heard his love, begging, screaming, and crying out for more. Heh . . . Sasuke had even screamed Itachi's name when he came.

Naruto was sure that it was something only reserved for him. It wasn't like he didn't care that this was all forced on Sasuke, and that Sasuke couldn't force the pleasure he felt, away. It was simply the fact that Naruto was angry.

Angry with himself for being helplessly unable to free himself from Kisame, and stop Itachi from violating Sasuke in front of him.

Angry at Itachi for being the fucking, disgusting bastard he was, and making Naruto watch as he took his own little brother.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was angry at Sasuke . . . for begging and screaming Itachi's name like the little whore, Itachi wanted him to be . . . (2)

**TBC

* * *

**

**A.N.-**This didn't turn out how I planned. It was supposed to originally(in my head) be complete and utter rape(Itachi raping Sasuke), no Sasuke begs, and Itachi fucks . . . but this is how it turned out. Sorry if you don't like it, but I hope someone enjoyed it . . . I mean, technically its still sex . . . just incestual . . . slightly forced(only half way, though) sex . . . Anyhow . . . Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this.

Next update . . . POSSIBLY in two weeks(July 3), but I might update sooner, because July 3rd is WAY too close to a national holiday, for me . . . And I got fireworks and food to buy. (Then I got to get to a get-together a few HOURS away . . . ugh.)

_Special thanks, again, to _Karasu _for Beta-Reading. And _Tessa _for ALL you're reviews. You reviewed on AFF and FF, and that makes me REALLY happy to know you follow my story so closely. Thanks!_

(1) my bed is big! The top of it reaches to about my hips . . . and I'm 5'4. (short . . . but so what!) Technically since they're in Japan, they should have futons . . . but this is an AU . . .

(2) I've learned from experience that when you haven't experienced something for yourself, you can't FULLY understandit or what someone, who has experienced, feels. In this case, Naruto is angry, yes . . . but in his anger, he can't comprehend why Sasuke did what he did, beg like he had, and so on.

No, I haven't experienced what Sasuke is, but it's the same with love or an abusive relationship(those, I've experienced).

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	5. Barren

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Abuse, Incest, lime, Dark fic, AU, OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Naruto, nor any of its characters . . . Though I always wanted a Sasu-chan and Ita-kun plushy . . .

Last Chapter: Itachi bound Sasuke up, in the basement, while Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori watched over Naruto. The elder Uchiha ordered Kisame and the others to bring Naruto down, while he brutally raped Sasuke(though Sasuke kinda begged for it . . . ) and Kisame forced Naruto to watch. Despite hating everything he saw, the poor blonde, couldn't help but get a bit turned on at the sight. After it was over, Itachi ordered Kisame to take Naruto out of the room, while he "permanently marked Sasuke as his."

Naruto, sickened by his body's reactions, got angry; with himself, with Itachi . . . and with Sasuke.

**A.N.** Things from here on will get better . . . not too much, but it'll start to lighten up . . . maybe. I had to change some of this fic. I originally planned to give Sasuke a tattoo(done by Itachi) but I though that was too drastic, so I changed my mind.

**Chapter 5:** **Barren**

Kakashi watched as Iruka gaped at his torn door. It was broken; knocked completely off the hinges! Splinters of wood stuck out on the sides, and a giant dent was in the middle of the door.

It looked like someone got a hold of a kayak and slammed it into the door.

Kakashi whistled as he entered the small apartment. "This will take forever to clean up."

Iruka gawked at him before he went running through the apartment, searching. "Oh God, no! Naruto!" He ran into the young boy's room, finding it empty. "We've got to call the police! What if something happened to him!" He gasped here, clutching Kakashi's vest. "He could be kidnaped!"

Kakashi wrapped his hands around Iruka. "_Trust me_. No one has taken Naruto. Perhaps, " He thought for a moment, distinctly remembering the younger Uchiha's car in the lot, "He could be at Sasuke's home."

Iruka nodded, blushing, "Yea . . . Yes! You're right. I'll call now."

But the scarred, older man stopped his young lover, before he grabbed the phone. "Better idea." He said, looking again at the familiar shape of the gash in the door, "We'll go check."

* * *

Naruto was tempted to leave. Kisame was gone(Kami knows where) and Sasori and Deidara had long since disappeared. Itachi was . . . well, he and Sasuke were . . . still down there. 

Naruto looked around once more, before he hefted himself off the ground. "Kitchen," He whispered to himself, "The kitchen has knives, knives are sharp, and knives can kill . . . "

He stumbled toward the kitchen, remembering all the times(which isn't much) when he was over, and Sasuke cooked for him. Who would have thought Sasuke could work a knife like that! The guy was chopping and slicing like the blade was a part of his hand!

Naruto smiled, morbidly. It was quite a large knife, too. As big as his forearm.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm coming." He smiled fully as he reached the kitchen's entryway.

But his smile quickly faded to a frown. Naruto jumped behind the nearest wall, caught off guard. He hadn't expected Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori to be in the kitchen! How the fuck could they eat knowing Sasuke was down there with Itachi!

He growled. He had thought they were gone. Naruto smirked suddenly.

Kisame was a bad guard.

He headed back the way he came, rushing as quickly and quietly as he could up the stairs. Reaching his destined location, Naruto slipped into Sasuke's room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke's room was the best room for him, now. From here, he could see out the front of the drive, wait for Sasuke, and have access to a balcony; if he ever needed to escape.

Naruto made himself comfortable on the large bed of his Uchiha lover. Looking over to his left, he spotted the phone. Making a quick decision, the young blonde picked up the phone, dealing Iruka's cell phone.

He, himself, couldn't beat Itachi (or any of his servants) but Iruka could . . . okay, maybe not. But Kakashi would also come. And he would be a lot of help. The white-haired guy would be able to at least stave off Itachi . . .

After all, Kakashi used to be like Itachi's right hand; always be his side.

Dialing the memorized number, the blonde teenager waited for his adoptive father to answer his cellphone.

After the second rang, Iruka picked up. "Iruka!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Naruto! Where are you? Are you at Sasuke's!" the brown-haired man's voice could be faintly heard.

Naruto nodded, though Iruka couldn't see. "Sasuke's brother came and had his friends tear down the door. He took Sasuke and I. . . and . . . " Naruto paused, "Iruka . . . he needs help . . . please . . . "

Iruka was quiet a moment. Naruto was too proud to ask for help. And to hear him nearly crying, begging for help, broke the Umino's heart. "Naruto . . . Don't worry. Kakashi and I are on our way. Are you hurt?"

The teenager shook his head. "Sasuke is. I just know it. Iruka . . . the stuff they . . . the things Itachi did to him down there . . . he . . . "

Iruka nodded, looking over at Kakashi(who was driving). "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm almost there. Just stay hidden . . . "

"But what about Sasuke! I don't--"

"Sasuke will be fine," Kakashi's voice came through the other end of the phone. "This is nothing new to him, Naruto. Sasuke has obviously dealt with this his whole life, but another minute won't kill him."

Naruto growled. "Bullshit! Another minute will massacre him! He needs help now!"

"Well . . . why don't you help him? You're already there, and Iruka and I can only travel so fast . . . "

"Fine!" Naruto slammed the phone on the receiver. "I'll handle this myself! No wonder Sasuke had to deal with this for so long . . . no one will help him!"

He stomped his way toward the balcony, looking out at the guards, as they marched across the lawn. Turning back toward the door, Naruto locked it, and began his search.

He needed a weapon; something to keep Itachi from hurting him, while he took Sasuke and got the hell out of there.

To where? He didn't know. But he sure as hell didn't plan to stay here.

* * *

Iruka stared angrily at Kakashi. "If he gets killed . . . Hurt in any way . . . I'll never forgive you, Hatake Kakashi." 

Kakashi glanced over at him, his scarred eye, covered, then looked back to the road. "Naruto's a born fighter. Itachi will have a lot on his hands if he tries to harm that kid."

Iruka looked out the passenger's window. "Sasuke's a fighter, too. And look at him. Naruto says--"

"I know. But Sasuke won't testify. We can't go to the police, or help him, if the kid doesn't want help. Perhaps . . . " Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke doesn't need our help. Maybe he's happy where he is . . . "

Iruka snapped his head in the silver-haired man's direction, staring in disbelief. "You can't be serious! If Itachi is hurting Sasuke, why would he stay there! Why would he _want_ to stay there!"

Kakashi kept his eye on the road. "It's built into his subconscious. Sasuke was raised with this treatment. What Itachi does to him, is possibly part of his daily routine; something he expects to happen every day, like waking up, and expecting to see the sunrise. But in this case, Sasuke wakes up, and expects Itachi to be there."

Iruka's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Kakashi . . . what exactly _is_ Sasuke's brother doing to him?"

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know? Well, you're a Psychiatrist, you'll be able to interpret better than I can why Sasuke refuses to testify or leave his brother. "

Iruka nodded, listening intently as he and Kakashi drove to the Uchiha Mansion; Kakashi telling him of Sasuke's dilemma.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the most excruciating pain imaginable. His neck, back, wrists, and ankles hurt tremendously.

And his ass wasn't much better.

Fortunately for him, he was lying on his stomach; no shirt, nor pants, let alone anything at all. All in all, he was utterly nude, besides from a few bandage wraps, around his wrists and ankles.

He could already see his hands were unbound and, luckily, still able to feel his feet; they were free also.

The thought of jumping out of the bed, and out of the basement had crossed Sasuke's mind, but a cold hand traveled up his bare back, sending chills running throughout his body, erasing any thought Sasuke had of getting out of the bed at all.

The numbingly cold fingers trailed up his spine, making their way to his neck, before curling into Sasuke's silky, raven hair; tugging gently. The pulls on his hair caused Sasuke's head to lift a little, forcing his chin off the bed and his face upward, looking into the red eyes of his elder brother, Itachi.

Itachi stared down at his younger sibling for a moment more, before hefting Sasuke into a sitting position, and caressing Sasuke's pale cheek, rubbing his thumb momentarily over his younger brother's plump, lower lip.

Itachi lowered his face, until he was just in front of Sasuke's, leaning forward to place his lips to the younger one's of Sasuke. Forcing his younger brother's mouth open, the elder Uchiha shoved his tongue in, tasting every ounce of Sasuke's crevice.

The younger of the pair placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, trying to push him away, but failing miserably due to the pain in his wrist; he couldn't apply too much pressure to it.

Itachi pulled back, licking once over Sasuke's now kissed-bruised lips, before pulling away fully to stand up. Sasuke tensed, trying to hold his body in its current position, but his muscles were complaining.

He didn't want to lean on his wrists, because they ached, constantly throbbing. Sasuke leaned forward, nearly falling off the bed, but Itachi grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Can you stand?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, just barely.

"Then, come, Otouto," Itachi murmured, moving toward the exit.

Sasuke looked around him; the bed was remade-- surely he'd messed it up, and any and all accessories used in Itachi's little bondage fiesta were gone. All blood was cleaned off his body, so he figured Itachi had cleaned him up but he was still bothered that was he was nude.

Nonetheless, Sasuke got off the bed, wobbling on his feet for a moment, before unsteadily following behind Itachi; at a distance and a very slow pace.

He stopped in front of the stairs leading up, and sighed shakily. Raising one leg agonizingly slowly and placing it on the closest bottom step, Sasuke's other leg followed suit, just as slowly and painfully. He sighed, looking down at the bottom step he stood on, then up at the seemingly million more.

Sasuke raised his right leg, putting it on the second step, the left leg coming up next.

* * *

Naruto growled as he tossed the last box out of Sasuke's closet. "Dammit!" He hissed. He couldn't find anything that would remotely hurt Itachi besides a lamp, which he doubt would have helped.

With his luck, and his aim, Naruto figured he would throw the lamp at Itachi and miss.

The blonde stopped searching, huffing to catch his breath. Gods! Why couldn't Sasuke just have a bat or something lying around!

He walked over to the door, sliding down against it, banging his head, once, on the door in frustration. Ugh! He needed to get out of this hell-hole, but he . . . he couldn't leave without Sasuke! The door knob just above his head twisted slightly, causing Naruto to freeze up.

True, the door was locked, but Itachi could easily break down the wooden door . . . But, what if it was Sasuke at the door . . .? Naruto peeked under the door, trying to make out who it was, but couldn't.

All feet looked the same to him . . . but he figured it wasn't Itachi, since Itachi probably painted his toenails, too. And Kisame's feet were obviously blue, like the rest of his body. Sasori and Deidara didn't seem the type to take off their shoes at all, so that only left . . . Sasuke!

Naruto quickly unlocked the door, jumping behind it as quietly as he could, grabbing the nearest object that could be used as a weapon. A shoe.

The knob of the door, twisted again, this time, allowing the visitor in.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room, cautiously checking his surroundings. He could feel Itachi's eyes on his back, but opted to close the door. He figured Itachi had noticed when he first twisted the doorknob it didn't budge, and when the second time he did it, it opened.

Itachi was a smart guy, yes, but his eyesight wasn't too good, so Sasuke wasn't positive if his brother had seen the first attempt or if he was just staring because he liked to annoy and agitate Sasuke.

Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke locked it.

"Sasuke!" The blonde jumped onto him, sending both he and his teenage lover to the ground.

Sasuke hissed in pain, immediately trying to relieve some of the pain the fall--and Naruto– put on his aching limbs.

Naruto smiled, sitting up, and helping Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away.

The blonde hyper-teen was confused but noticed Sasuke's mode of undress. He grabbed a shirt off the floor, and tossed it to Sasuke, then threw him some pants. "Sorry about your room. I was searching for something, but . . . "

Sasuke slipped on his shirt, painfully slow, then his pants, making sure to completely cover his hips; Itachi left bruises. He didn't care about his room right now, and he didn't care for whatever Naruto was looking for. Right now, he wanted Naruto gone . . . He couldn't even look him in the eyes without feeling a tremendous amount of guilt plague his heart.

For some reason, he felt like he betrayed the only person who loved him, despite his situation.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke, looking down at the sitting raven-haired teen. He had hoped Sasuke wouldn't feel awkward around him, but things don't seem to be turning out that way. "Sasuke . . . " Naruto started, all but ready to talk about what had happened.

"Don't. Just don't," Sasuke said, just above a whisper; his voice hoarse. "Forget it."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and opening them, trying to push the images of Sasuke's torment out of his head. "Okay." He nodded again, to reassure himself. "If you want."

Sasuke struggled to stand up, but when Naruto moved to help him, he refused to accept it. "Good."

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N**. Well . . . You know, firstly I want to thank all of you for the reviews. The last chapter got so many at more than usual. And the lovely reviewers from were wonderful. I'm glad you all thought it was "HOT!".

So far it's been a lot of implied ItaxSasu (except for ch.4), but I did say this was a NaruxSasu fic so expect some of those two, soon. Just a heads up, I completely hate ItaxNaru, so if you're looking for that, you won't find it here. Perhaps you'll find something close to it(though I_ doubt _it) . . . Just though I'd let you all now . . .

_Again thanks for the reviews! They make me happy and Sasuke happy too(after the end of each chapter!). Thanks to Karasu! Hasn't Karasu-san been a wonderful Beta-reader! What would I do without you? Thanks again!_ _And Happy Fourth to you, too! (I do live in the USA) _

And I planned to give Sasuke a tattoo that read: "_Property of Uchiha Itachi_" but that would be too incriminating for Itachi, so I cut that out. I like tattoos, but don't have one, myself. So I'll have to go back and take out that "marking Sasuke permanently" thing.


	6. Vacant

**Void**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Lime, Implied Incest, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Possible Abuse, OOCness. **_This chapter is Un-Beta-ed! Sorry!_**

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Naruto, nor any of its characters.

**A.N.**- Okay! I nearly forgot to update this fic! But I must make a point . . . I didn't mean for anyone to hate Kakashi. It was simply something of "You can't help those who don't want to be helped." You all will hear more of this as the fic goes, and you'll see why Kakashi said what he did, and why he hasn't helped out. And all that. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing, all of you!

**Chapter 6:** Vacant

Kakashi stopped the car in front of the Uchiha Mansion Entre Gates, thinking of a way to get in without making a scene; like ramming the car into the gate, or attacking all the Guards marching to and fro, in the yard.

Iruka was sitting in the passenger seat, stunned silent. He'd spent years and years studying Psychiatry, and hours and hours studying the human mind, but this . . . this, wasn't something he expected to hit so close to home1. Sure, he dealt with children and other troubled youths who had been abused, some physically and some sexually, and some both, but none of them were from his neighborhood, none of them he knew personally(only professionally), and none of them were his son's boyfriend.

The brown-haired man couldn't think of anything to say. He suddenly felt like he should talk with Sasuke about his situation, knowing that the young Uchiha wouldn't want to speak of it. Iruka realized, now, why Sasuke was over their apartment so much. Why Naruto went through so much trouble to be with the one he loved. And why Sasuke was so closed off to everyone and everything, except Naruto, who obviously knew what was going on.

Kakashi sighed, putting the car in reverse. "We can't get in-"

"No!" Iruka interrupted, "We have to get in, now! Imagine what-"

Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's mouth. "If you had let me finish . . . We can't get in this way. The gates' are made of steel, it'll dent the car, leaving us stranded, and still locked out of the gate."

The younger of the two shook his head, shaking his boyfriend's hand off his mouth, "Park the car. We can jump the gate, right?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, nodding his head a little, "Of course we could jump the gate but then what?" He pulled the car on the side of the road, out of eyesight of the Mansion, " Neither of us know where Sasuke nor Naruto is . . . We would be lost in a maze, if we went in."

Iruka nodded, picking up his cell phone. "You're right, " He said, getting back to the number Naruto called from, "We'll just have them come out to us, or tell us where they are. " Pressing 'Send', Iruka waited for Naruto to, hopefully, pick the phone up.

Last thing he needed was for Itachi or someone to answer . . .

* * *

The raven-haired teen sat on the edge of the bed, still in pain, but it was dull. He kept his head down as Naruto paced around the room, thinking(or trying to, at least). 

Sasuke could feel his aggravation level raising with every step Naruto took. It was harder for him to think, what, with the pain and worrying of Itachi, now he had to tone out Naruto's mumbles!

"Dobe, please . . . stop. Sit."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke's voice was still a bit hoarse, Naruto noted, that's probably why the raven-haired teen spoke in a whisper; hoping Naruto wouldn't hear it in his voice.

The blonde haired teenager sighed, and took a seat on the bed beside Sasuke. "Well, what do you suppose we do? We can't just sit here."

Sasuke sighed and stood up, heading to the balcony. He peeked out the curtains, noting all the Guards around, and turned back to Naruto. "Have you spoken to Iruka?"

Naruto nodded, also standing up. "Yea. He and Kakashi are on their way, but I don't think they can do anything. Itachi's like-"

"I know, " Sasuke half-growled, "There's no reason bringing them in. Call them and-"

The phone rang.

Sasuke looked at it, wasting no time as he approached the phone-beside his bed-and answered it.

"Sasuke speaking . . . "

_"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke stared at his carpeted floor, before looking over to Naruto. "...Iruka?"

Naruto perked up, rushing to the phone. He noticed the look of utter disbelief on Sasuke's face, but chose to ignore it.

"Iruka!" The blonde smiled, "Where are you guys! Sasuke and I don't know how to get out of here without some help!"

Sasuke, from his place in his walk-in closet, could hear muffled mumbles coming from the phone, but he couldn't make out what was said. Luckily Naruto practically restated everything Iruka was saying . . .

"What do you mean you're out there in the street!" He rushed over to the balcony, looking out. "I don't see you!"

Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto exclaim that bit of information. He, too, rushed over to the balcony, looking out.

"Where are they, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, listening to Iruka speak. "So you need us to come out? Or open the gate? But if we do that, Itachi will know you're here!"

Sasuke snatched the phone from Naruto, turning his back to his lover. "Put Kakashi on the phone."

Naruto could hear his adoptive father say something, but Sasuke interrupted, telling him to put Kakashi on the phone again. When, Naruto assumed, Kakashi got the phone, Sasuke walked out onto the balcony, closing the glass doors behind. Effectively stopping Naruto from listening to what he had to say.

To say he felt . . . slightly jealous and hurt was an understatement. What did Sasuke have to tell Kakashi that he could say in front of him! Naruto wondered. It wasn't like Sasuke and Kakashi were close . . . in fact, Naruto thought he was closer to Kakashi than his love, Sasuke, was.

Feeling obligated enough to listen in to the conversation, Naruto reopened the glass doors, walking out onto the balcony with Sasuke.

"...That was not your place to tell anyone any of my business, Kakashi!" Sasuke growled to the phone.

Naruto listened in, not trying at all to hide his presence, "Sasuke?"

The raven-haired teen turned toward his blonde boyfriend, staring angrily at Naruto. Even though he made eye contact with him, Sasuke spoke over the phone to Kakashi, "Do me a favor and mind your own business. I didn't ask you to tell Iruka or anyone else what goes on in my house." Here, Sasuke marched over to Naruto, and continued speaking to Kakashi, "Tell Iruka Naruto's fine. He'll be fine as long as I'm with him. And he'll leave here fine. I don't need you to tell the world of my problems, nor do I need your help."

Naruto blinked, a bit taken-aback at the way Sasuke was speaking to Kakashi. When Sasuke finished speaking, he shoved the phone at Naruto, marching back into his room.

Naruto watched Sasuke go, then looked out at the field of marching guards, then down to the phone in his hands. He could hear Iruka yelling into the phone, and truthfully, for the first time since his adoption to Iruka, he didn't feel like talking to the man.

He pressed "end" on the phone, securely ending the call.

* * *

Sasuke marched angrily into his room, completely furious at Kakashi for telling Iruka of his situation. It wasn't that he was upset at Kakashi for telling ti to Iruka, but that he was upset that Kakashi felt he had a right to tell it at all. 

Kakashi, himself, wasn't even suppose to know. It just so happened that he had-years ago-been in Itachi's company when the elder Uchiha happened to say a few things to Sasuke, which led Kakashi to jump to his own conclusions. Correct conclusions, but nonetheless his own; no proof.

That is, until a few months later, Kakashi-with his spontaneous appearances and disappearances-had popped up unannounced and saw Itachi . . . and Sasuke. Well, after that, Kakashi strayed off, not really taking the time to be in Itachi's company, anymore.

And though he had tried to get Sasuke to come with him to the police Sasuke had thoroughly refused, and even went as far as to rat Kakashi out to Itachi. Well, Kakashi had kept his distance since then.

True, he once had a cousin, Obito, who had tried to help, but like most people(not many, though) who had tried(and failed) to help, Obito vanished. Sasuke had admitted to himself at the time, he was surprised Kakashi(as persistent as he was at the time) hadn't vanished, too.

Sasuke snapped himself out of his reminiscing, forcing himself to think of Kakashi as the bad guy. He couldn't go against Itachi, even then at that young age . . . even now he can't. Kakashi wasn't much help, but then again, no one is.

Forcing his mind to think of something more . . . possible, Sasuke tried to think of a way to get Naruto out, unharmed.

Itachi had his fun for today, most likely he wouldn't do anything too extreme to Sasuke for the rest of the day.

Naruto entered the room again, not even getting a glance from Sasuke, as the raven-haired teen sat angrily on his bed, again. Naruto, feeling a bit needy, though Sasuke was probably more needy, walked over toward the bed.

Right now, Naruto thought as he sat beside Sasuke's tense form, he needed some comforting; something he was sure Sasuke needed too.

So, wrapping his arms around the other teenager, Naruto kissed him on the cheek, pulling Sasuke closer to him. He fell back, so they both were lying on the bed, before he leaned over, kissing Sasuke on the lips.

For a moment, Sasuke didn't kiss back. In fact, he hadn't even parted his lips-something he usually does. Naruto noticed this, and pulled back a bit, looking into Sasuke's midnight eyes.

"...Sasuke?"

The pale boy just stared into his lover's blue eyes for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, burrowing his face there. His muffled reply of: "Not now . . . " was faintly heard by Naruto.

Nonetheless, Naruto stayed where he was. He was, obviously, confused as to why Sasuke would rather hug(and hide) than kiss, but he didn't complain. It wasn't like he wasn't used to Sasuke's withdrawals, but usually Sasuke wanted to be reassured. And what Sasuke considered reassurance, included kissing more than hugging.

"Okay, Sasuke. Whatever you want." He kissed the young Uchiha's cheek again, wrapping his arms around his neck, also. "We have to leave here, soon. Don't you think?"

Sasuke tensed. Naruto felt it but hoped he hadn't ruined the moment.

Sasuke wiggled a bit, easing out from under Naruto. "Kakashi and Iruka will be out there for a while, I'm guessing. The Guards don't go in until late tonight. And Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara don't ever go home, I think. Go out on the balcony. I'll get a ladder to let you down. " As he said this, Sasuke headed toward the door. "I'll meet you at the park, down the road from your apartment, okay?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had unlocked the door, and headed out of the room, slamming the door shut, behind him.

Not sure what to do but obey, Naruto went out on the balcony, waiting for Sasuke. He'd try to convince him to come with him . . . and hopefully, Sasuke would make the right choice and come.

Naruto looked at the darkening sky. He didn't think he could deal with watching another session Itachi put Sasuke through. As a matter of fact, he didn't think Sasuke should have to handle another night with Itachi.

* * *

Iruka slammed the car door, walking toward the Uchiha mansion gates. He could hear Kakashi get out of the car also, and the quick footsteps told him that Kakashi was either running or walking fast. 

"Iruka."

When a hand landed on his shoulder, Iruka turned around, and viciously slapped the hand off. "No. Kakashi . . . Kami knows what could be going on in there. It would take you no time to get over that fence, unnoticed, and into that house!"

Kakashi sighed. Why couldn't Iruka understand? For Kami's sake, he was a child psychiatrist!

"Listen carefully. I can jump fences, break into buildings, and help the helpless, but I can't force help on those who don't want it, Iruka. If Sasuke doesn't accept the help I've offered to him, then what I am to do? I can't force him."

Iruka looked shocked. "He's a child! He doesn't get to decide if he wants help! Especially in a situation like this!" he yelled, pointing a finger, angrily at Kakashi.

He'd never felt so much anger at one person before. Sure he'd been upset before, with Kakashi, but this was too far. He couldn't help his rising anger at his loved one, as Kakashi stared blankly at him.

"Iruka . . . "

"Don't 'Iruka' me! Help him!" He stressed.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. I'll go in there, and kidnap Sasuke, if that's what you'd like."

Iruka made a sort of confused response before sighing, dejectedly, "But . . . " He sniffled, "If he stays . . . Imagine . . . "

The gray-haired man nodded, "I've tried before to get him to come, but he refused. Perhaps, this time, with you here, he'll change his mind."

Iruka nodded, leaning on Kakashi's chest while he wiped a tear from his cheek. "If Itachi hurts Naruto . . . "

Kakashi shook his head as he looked over at the Mansion, running a hand over Iruka's ponytail. "No . . . Itachi has no interest in just any young boys . . . he only has an interest in Sasuke."

Iruka didn't feel any better. He felt worse.

"And you're sure Sasuke would come forward?"

Kakashi shook his head, "You know as much about Sasuke's attitude as I do. WE can only hope, and try to persuade him to go against Itachi. It'll be hard, but . . . you know, one day, he's bound to get tired of this treatment."

The brunette nodded into Kakashi's chest, "Maybe one day too late . . . "

* * *

Sasuke slipped out of his room, heading toward the stairs. He'd send one of the Guards out to place the ladder, while he distracted Itachi. 

It wouldn't be too hard to get Itachi's attention, and obviously Kisame and co. were bad a paying attention, anyway, so Sasuke figured Naruto should be able to get out of there. The Guards were simply paid to watch the estate, they'd do almost anything for a bonus, including going against something Itachi said.

But most likely, Itachi didn't waste his breath telling the Guards to keep 'a little blonde boy from escaping'. He didn't care about Naruto's interference or presence enough to kill him.

Besides, Sasuke knew, Itachi wouldn't harm Naruto at all, because he-Itachi-still had Sasuke. And as long as Sasuke was there to be his sexual outlet, no one would be . . . seriously harmed. Or killed. Hopefully.

**TBC**

**A.N**.- Finally! I tried to make this longer, but it's getting hard for me to write this. I'll have to stop waiting til the last minute to type these chapters. Usually ideas start coming to me, just after I post the previous chapter . . . but this time I got side tracked . . . Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter is longer! They seem to be getting shorter and shorter.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!Tessa! You never fail to review! I thought I had lost you for a second!

Again, thanks to all the reviewers! Your words keep me typing, and happy(even if the fic's depressing!). Look for an update either July 31st, or August 1st. I'm trying to keep my promises! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	7. Abandoned

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer**: As always, Niiro does not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Not much happens here, implied incest, Angst, OOCness . . .

**A.N.-** Oops! Seems I forgot to post the last chapter on AFF. So sorry to those of you who read this, there. Won't let it happen again. Hopefully. Oh! And I think I need another Beta-reader. I'm not sure yet. My current(I think) beta hasn't returned the last chapter, so I posted it anyway. Maybe the next few chapters will be un-beta-read.

**Chapter 7: **Abandoned

Blue eyes scanned the ground below. It was one hell of a jump, Naruto decided, but it wasn't worth possibly breaking his legs, or getting a concussion. Or worse.

He waited, not very long, as the sky darkened in a short time, looking around the ground below him for any sign of his love.

It wasn't long, but to him it felt like hours, before a guard-whose face was covered in a mask, like the rest of them-came around from the side of the building, carrying a ladder.

The poor guy was struggling with the heavy metal, and it looked like he was trying his best to be quiet, but he crashed, dropped, and even tripped over the ladder on his way to the balcony Naruto stood on.

Not all too bothered with the guy's clumsiness, Naruto looked around the ground again. From his height on the second story balcony, he could see the whole courtyard, and the Entry-Gates.

But no Sasuke.

Getting a bit frantic, the blonde's eyes scanned to and fro on the grassed plain below him. There were patches of black hair that stood out from behind some of the Guards-who were either oblivious to the guy carrying the ladder or ignoring him-masks. But some of them had blonde hair, or brown . . . a few even had dyed their hair several neon colors . . .

But that was off topic, Naruto tried to stay focused. None of the guards looked even remotely similar Sasuke. Their hair was either too light, or not glossy enough. Or perhaps they were too tan, or too muscular. All in all, Sasuke was no where in sight.

And that made Naruto ill to his stomach.

He could already picture Sasuke back down there in that basement, chained and being . . . touched by Itachi. And none of those reoccurring visions were making Naruto feel any better.

A loud clanking noise, alerted the blonde to the Hired Help placing the ladder at the balcony.

"Climb over, and down the ladder." Whispered a gruff voice.

Naruto looked around again, and climbed over the railings of the balcony, before slowly making his way down the ladder. The guard held the metal steady as Naruto descended, letting go as the blonde touched the ground.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered.

He was a bit unnerved as the guy just stood there for a second, looking at him, before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small wad of cash, and a folded paper.

Entranced, Naruto watched as the guy quickly stuffed the money back into his pocket, then handed Naruto the folded paper. The guard's hair was brown and frizzy, as he tried to run his fingers through the exposed part; the rest hidden under a hood, connected to his jump-suit.

"Look, kid. If I were you, I'd drop the Uchiha. He's not worth your life" The older man sighed, "Let him be. And move on. You won't regret it in the long run . . . "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man before him. Watching a bit angrily as the guy folded the ladder back up and struggled to carry it away.

"Yea, whatever man . . . " Naruto whispered.

The guard turned around, hitting the ladder, loudly, against the wall on accident, as his piercing black eyes met crystalline blue youthful eyes. "Listen kid. Money isn't everything. That kid in there, " He pointed toward the house, "ain't got nothing to offer you. His money won't keep you safe from his bastard-brother. Listen to someone who has been working for that Ass for a good couple years, there is no protection that runt can offer you."

Naruto growled lightly, "First of all, I'm not after Sasuke's money. And secondly, mind your own damn business." He turned away, but finished addressing the guard over his shoulder, "Bet you got a few dollars to bring that ladder, huh? And then you have the nerve to lecture me on the values of it?"

The guard hissed, turning again, and slamming one end of the ladder into the wall, "Fine. It's your life on the line. And yea, so what? I got a lousy two-fifty out of this. But helping you escape ain't really worth it. Seeing as you're too oblivious to see how much danger you're actually in, that kid in the house just wasted a good couple hundreds on this! " He turned and marched away, crashing the end of the ladder, several more times, into the side of the building.

Naruto scoffed, looking around again. The exit was right there. Only a few feet from him. And even though some of the guards saw him, none of them made a move to stop or hold him there. Maybe Sasuke had paid them to. Or they were as bad as Kisame as doing their jobs.

He eased up against the side of the building, just to be safe, and made his way to the edge of the perimeter, sliding toward the exit, under the cover of the gate and shadows.

* * *

Sasuke counted off by fives out loud, " . . . $-45 . . . and $250." He handed to money to the guy before him, "You mess this up, and I'll personally kick your ass."

Even though he heard the guard snort, he still knew the man would heed his warning, "Here, "He handed the frizzy-haired brunette a folded sheet of paper, "Give this to him also. Say nothing, and make sure he gets out alright."

The guy nodded, scratching his head, as he turned and headed toward the garage.

Sasuke watched him leave, wincing as the asshole slammed the door. It was a good thing he planned ahead, to distract Itachi. Those idiot guards who worked for him-actually his brother- couldn't do anything right. They did it well enough to get the job done, making major mistakes-avoidable mistakes- along the way.

Upon hearing a crash, Sasuke angrily slapped his hand over his face, regretting ever even hiring the Duffus, as he rushed off toward where he figured Itachi was.

As expected, Itachi was lounging in what Sasuke liked to call the 'Safe-Room'. In truth, the room was anything but safe. It was stacked with hidden weapons(that only Itachi knew where they were, but Sasuke knew they were there), and several TV screens imbedded in a wall (on the screens currently were views from the outside security cameras).

There were several book cases, stacked with books, and a desk, which Itachi sat behind in a leather chair. The desk held a computer, and a few scattered papers, and a half-empty glass of water . . . or something Itachi was drinking.

And next to the desk was a long, black, leather couch(no arm rests) that leaned against one of the walls. That's where Sasuke sat, looking over the monitor screens, immediately spotting the black-shadowed figure, carrying a long, gleaming object.

Sasuke tensed. Never again would he hire someone else to do such a simple task! That idiot knew where all the cameras were, and walked right in front of about three of them! And not to mention, the dumb-nut was practically banging the ladder, constantly, into every wall he came by! And Sasuke thought he was one of the better Guardsmen . . .

Still tensed and sure Itachi had seen what he had, Sasuke could have sworn he felt Itachi's smirk slide into place on his brother's usually stoic face.

He visibly winced upon hearing the wheels on the elder Uchiha's chair slide across the redwood floor, as Itachi pushed back the chair, to stand up.

The light tapping of Itachi's shoes(why he had them on, wasn't something Sasuke had time to think about) got closer with every step the elder Uchiha took.

When he thought his brother couldn't get any closer, yet still heard the footsteps, Sasuke practically leaped out of the chair, not able to hold in his anxiousness. But something caught onto the back of his shirt, yanking him against a firm surface.

Sasuke squirmed, getting a slightly disgusted feeling as Itachi wrapped his one of his arms around Sasuke's chest, his other arm wrapping around his neck; resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

The younger Uchiha could feel as Itachi nuzzled the side of his head, planting faint kisses on it, and along his ear.

"It's such a shame you go through so much to save him . . . "

Sasuke just looked at the screen, watching as the guard he paid extra, clumsily set up the ladder, while Naruto climbed down.

"Itachi . . . "

"Shh." The elder interrupted, "I do you a favor . . . you return it. Understand?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just watched as man on the screen spoke with Naruto, before stomping away angrily. Startled as Itachi plopped down on the couch, Sasuke was pulled down with him, his attention pulled away from the video recordings.

"I let him go . . . you stay away from him. Do you agree that it is a fair deal, Sasuke?"

Still Sasuke didn't reply, and the prominent bulge protruding from Itachi's lower regions was nudging at the back of his pants, most uncomfortably.

If he stayed here, Kami only knew where this would lead . . .

"That is the only choice I give you, Otouto. The only choice you have to take . . . "

Sasuke shivered slightly, when Itachi shifted him more comfortably(for Itachi) in his lap, but shook his head. "No . . . You of all people should know . . . there's always more than one choice."

Itachi tightened his grip around Sasuke, moving one hand to his younger brother's waist. "It's your choice, Sasuke. Your decision. But remember, a quick phone call away lies Naruto's life."

* * *

They waited out there for almost half an hour, before Kakashi spotted a gleaming light in the distance. Obviously it was someone sneaking around the Uchiha property, carrying something long and shiny.

A steel ladder, Kakashi noticed.

Hm . . . From the size and build of the creeping shadow in the distance, not to mention the noise this person was making, Kakashi knew it wasn't Sasuke or Naruto. He watched carefully as the shadow stopped at a balcony, and someone-from his good eye Kakashi could see, had blonde hair- climbed down.

More than likely it was Naruto.

The gray-haired man looked over at his lover, watching a bit uneasily as Iruka cradled his cellphone, begging it to ring. He was slightly concerned, and wondered if he told Iruka that Naruto was coming their way, would the brunette make a loud commotion with his cheers.

But during his contemplation, Kakashi had lost sight of the suspected Naruto, but he still saw . . . well, heard the shadow leaving with the gleaming, metal ladder.

Still not sure whether or not to mention it, Kakashi sat beside Iruka on the hood of his car. He decided to tell him about what he'd seen, but a loud 'thump' caught both of their attention.

The thump was followed by a series of light-footed taps(someone running) and a squeal, from Iruka as he caught sight of Naruto, heading straight for them.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka!" The blonde yelled, running up and hugging the man he saw as his father.

"Well . . . " Kakashi mumbled, adjusting his mask, "you saved us a whole lot of worrying and time, trying to think of a way to get you out."

Naruto's happy face faltered, as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. His blue eyes scanned over the nicely written-in Sasuke's handwriting- note. It clearly stated what the raven-haired teen wanted, and Naruto knew he couldn't do anything, short of ramming the car through the gate, and hoping Itachi would come out in time for the blonde to run him over, but obey what was written and head home.

Like always, or at least planned in the note, they would meet at the city park, just down the road from Naruto's apartment, tomorrow. And maybe then Iruka and Kakashi could talk to Sasuke.

"...Let's go . . . " The short, blonde teen, whispered.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi, as Naruto slid into the back seat, "Naruto . . . Are you su-"

"Yes. Let's just go. Trust me." Naruto mumbled, shutting the door.

Kakashi nodded, nudging Iruka toward the passenger seat, "We'll talk to him about everything that happened once we get home."

Iruka nodded, whispering, "He'll feel safer there . . . more open to talking in a comfortable and familiar environment . . . " He got into the car, shutting his door as Kakashi, started the car, "My place is ruined. Can we stay at your's for a while?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course."

Iruka looked back at Naruto, sighing sadly, upon seeing the blonde slouching dejectedly in the back seat. "I'll have to make a police report . . . " Naruto's dazed eyes opened wide, panic clearly showing, but Iruka was quick to finish his explanation, "Or else the insurance companywon't fix the place. I'll say it was a robbery . . . "

Naruto calmed slightly, Iruka noticed, and looked out the window as they passed the Uchiha mansion, heading to Kakashi's apartment.

"Iruka?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You're gonna help him, right? ..."

Iruka smiled sadly, turning in his seat again, and looking back at Naruto, meeting his blue eyes, "Yes, Naruto. Kakashi and I will try our best."

Kakashi nodded, even though Naruto wasn't looking in his, or Iruka's direction. "Yes, Naruto. We can only hope Sasuke will be more forthcoming with Iruka's persuasion, your encouragement, and my reassurance, than he was a few years ago, with only me."

Naruto nodded, absently, "Yea . . . "He looked to the front of the car, meeting Iruka's eyes, "Thanks . . . both of you."

Iruka smiled, and turned back around in his seat, before he let tears fall. "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll always have us here for you and Sasuke. Remember that."

**TBC**

**A.N.-** This was slightly easier to write than . . . the last chapter was. Anyhow, sorry for that slightly fluffy moment at the end. Now I'm feeling depressed, and usually I don't feel much after writing these chapters. Anyway, I have to type the next chapters of two more stories, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review. I'm loving them greatly. Sorry if I'm depressing anyone. Usually Dark Fics are depressing . . . Anyhow, Thanks for reviewing. They keep me on time, and if not on time, keep me typing! Enjoy!

Thanks Tessa. You always write a lot in your reviews, and I love reading what you have to say. I don't know if you realize it or not, but I feel like I should be writing this fic to fityour liking . . . weird, huh? Anyhow, thanks very much.

As a matter of fact, thanks a lot to all reviewers!

_-__Niiro Yuuyake_


	8. Destitute

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Yaoi, incest, Shounen-ai, implied themes . . .

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, Niiro does not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

A.N.-Well...The first part(in italics) is a flashback, but I rarely, if ever, do flashbacks so this is a once in a lifetime thing! It might be kind of boring-and it gets quite mushy and fluffy(Kakashi and Iruka) but I think it's cute. It's one of the rare times I'll write those two being fluffy. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. Please review!

**Chapter 8: **Destitute

_The gray-haired man sat comfortably in the darkened office, reclined, almost lazily on the leather seat. Behind him were several monitors, screens depicting the actions all over the Uchiha property, watching for any trespassers or suspicious activities._

_Kakashi closed his one visible eye, raising one hand to idly scratch at the cloth-covered bridge of his nose, sighing. "Now, tell me again why you called me at three in the morning to come here?"_

_The blue, fish man kicked at the side of the redwood desk, before plopping down on the leather couch. "I only do as I'm told."Kisame mumbled, glaring at the side of Kakashi's head, "You're closer to Itachi, you're more likely to be told than me."_

_Kakashi half-shrugged, standing up and heading toward the door, "Well then . . . since you have no information for me, I'll just have to find out myself."_

_Kisame looked over to the monitors embedded into the wall, "You do that. Good luck."_

_Running a hand through his silver hair, Kakashi walked out of the office, and headed down the hall of the Uchiha Mansion. He knew where Itachi's bedroom was by memory, though he rarely needed to go anywhere near the bedrooms in the Uchiha house._

_As he made his way within eyesight of the door to the elder Uchiha's room, Kakashi was a bit taken aback to see the younger Uchiha coming out._

_It wasn't that Sasuke was coming out of his brother's room that bothered the man so much, because he figured, even a Uchiha could be afraid at night(as young as Sasuke was), but it was simply how the boy looked that was bothersome._

_His skin was an ashy pale, like he had just seen a ghost. And his facial features looked drained, his eyes ringed with dark marks and bags from lack of sleep. The young Uchiha limped slightly as he closed the door to Itachi's room, behind him._

_Kakashi watched, not bothering to hide his presence, as the short, pale boy tightened the blanket he held around him, and immediately spotted Kakashi, staring only a moment but not saying anything._

_When the kid turned away, limping quietly down the hall, Kakashi scanned the boy's body-what he could see of it, anyhow. The blanket, blue, possibly wool or cotton, covered the majority of the Uchiha's body. Part of his shoulder was shown, just as pale as the rest of his body, marred by dark splotches-bruises, and his hands were shown. Other than his head being seen, the rest of the kid's body was covered, so Kakashi couldn't determine if the limp was from an injury accidentally inflicted or abuse that someone else had caused._

_Judging from the bruises, it was probably the latter._

_Before Kakashi could go after the kid, the door to Itachi's room opened. The elder Uchiha walked out, one hand on the unbuttoned him of his pants, the other hand closing his bedroom door._

_Just as the younger Uchiha did before him, Itachi immediately spotted Kakashi. He nonchalantly zipped, and buttoned his pants, straightening them out, before approaching his right-hand man. _

_The gray-haired man stared, now more concerned for the chibi who had just moments ago left that same room. But being more faithful to his boss, Kakashi bowed his head respectfully, following after Itachi.  
----------------------_

Washing his hands in the public bathroom of the city park, Kakashi waited for Kisame to finish taking a piss. They had just finished their job and it was nearing sun up. He couldn't very well go back and report to Itachi with blood-covered hands . . . and Kisame with a full bladder, so they stopped here to clean up.

_Itachi never actually dirtied his own hands, so those who did his work for him had to report in as soon as the job was done. Phone calls weren't an option, because as much as the police were under Itachi's influence, there were a few who tried to get him thrown in the slammer. And if he didn't have them disposed of, then he didn't consider them much of a threat . . . but better safe than sorry._

_It only took them a moment to get back to the Uchiha Mansion, Kisame splitting and heading wherever the hell he goes to do whatever the hell he does when he wasn't working for Itachi, while Kakashi headed straight for the double, glass, balcony doors of Itachi's bedroom._

_Not many people, if anyone besides himself, Sasuke, and Itachi, knew where the elder Uchiha's room was. The outside of the mansion betrayed the inside design; if you entered the front of the mansion, you couldn't walk straight through to get to the back . . . there would be too many walls and rooms in the way. One would confuse themself senseless!_

_So, being one of the very few people who knew how to get to Itachi's room from the outside, Kakashi climbed a tree, and leaped onto the balcony. For some insane, almost stupid reason or another, Itachi never locked his balcony doors, so Kakashi never knocked when reporting in._

_As usual, he opened one glass door, entering as quietly as possible. He could see Itachi enter the room, the small figure behind him, no doubt Sasuke. Both Uchiha's immediately spotted Kakashi, but he didn't expect them not to see him._

_"Well?" Itachi said. He sounded a bit annoyed, but even his aggravated voice didn't take Kakashi's eyes off the younger Uchiha._

_The gray-haired man noticed when Itachi spoke, the boy flinched. It's such a shame even Itachi's voice brings fear to his own younger brother, not to mention hundreds more who lived under his reign in the city. Perhaps Sasuke was luckier than most of the high-ranking officials in the city . . . _

_Or perhaps not, Kakashi thought. _

_All throughout his mind's rant Kakashi stared at the young, trembling boy, that is, until Itachi stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking him from Kakashi's view._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, glaring jealously at Kakashi, before turning to face Sasuke. He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "Here, Otouto . . . Prep yourself for me. It would be in you best interest to do it thoroughly."_

_The young boy, who Kakashi could now see, nodded his head sightly, taking the tube, which the gray-haired man knew was lube, and rushed off into the bathroom._

_"Itachi . . . " Kakashi started, but not finishing as the red eyes of Itachi glared deadly at him._

_"Mind your own, Kakashi." Said the Uchiha, walking over to his fireplace, and drawing a sharp sword from the side of it. The katana gleamed as the rising sun beamed off the metal, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow slightly. "Now . . . " Itachi said, turning back to face the young man, "How did the assignment go?"_

_Kakashi tried to stay calm. It wasn't that he believed Itachi would kill him, his nervousness had more to do with the sword Itachi swung this way and that. If anything, Itachi delivered threats well, but he rarely carried them out; he had someone do it for him. But Itachi was never afraid to leave a mark or two . . . a reminder . . . or warning. _

_Keeping his eyes on the sword, Kakashi nodded, slightly, "It went fine. Everything was taken care of . . . "_

_Itachi smirked, "That's good. Keep up the good work, Kakashi . . . " The elder Uchiha stared into the gray-haired man's eyes, "I would really hate for you to stick your nose somewhere it doesn't belong . . . I do so like having you by my side . . . "_

_Kakashi nodded, backing toward the balcony, before climbing back down. Itachi had never stopped smirking as he left, Kakashi saw, and he hadn't stopped swinging his sword either . . .  
------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Iruka watched, worried, as he waved his hand in front of Kakashi's face again. It was the third time he had done it, and he just could understand why Kakashi had zoned out.

When they had arrived to the apartment, Naruto was directed to the guestroom, while Kakashi and Iruka headed straight to bed. It had been a long day . . .

But as it turned out, neither could sleep, so they sat awake, Iruka staring out the window and Kakashi staring at the ceiling.

And now, Iruka, wanting conversation, couldn't get Kakashi's attention. He waved his hand, again, to and fro in front of his boyfriend's face, whispering his name, but Kakashi just stared at the ceiling, not even blinking. Surely by now, his eye would have dried out or something . . .

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered again, this time nudging his lover with his elbow in the side.

Kakashi blinked once, and after a few seconds, he blinked a couple more times. Sitting up, he rubbed his eye, looking over, groggily, at Iruka. "Something wrong?"

The brunette sat up also, "Of course something's wrong! I've been trying to get your attention for the longest amount of time! What were you thinking about!"

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling again, then out the window, and back to his boyfriend. Iruka could see he was thinking, but about what, remained to be untold. "Stuff . . . "

Sighing, the brunette laid back down, looking beside himself at Kakashi, who still sat up. "Kakashi . . . please . . . It doesn't help to keep these things bottled up . . . "

Looking down at Iruka, Kakashi smirked, though his mask covered it. "Going to work your psych on me?"

Iruka smiled back, "Maybe some other time . . . You're too guarded and I'm too tired." He said, snuggling on the bed, and tightening the blanket around him.

Kakashi stared, smirk fading under his mask, as the brunette tightened the blanket around himself. The gesture instantly reminded him of the flashback he had just minutes ago of Sasuke.

Iruka watched as the wrinkle-indicating a smile-on Kakashi's mask straightened. "Kakashi? Is something wrong?"

The gray-haired man laid back down, beside Iruka, staring back up at the ceiling, again. "I don't understand. Why? Iruka . . . why would he want to stay? ..." Kakashi mumbled, whispering his words as Iruka strained to hear him. "I went back for him, even after knowing Itachi warned me . . . I told him to come, that I would protect him, and once his brother was locked up, he would be safe . . . "

Iruka snuggled closer to Kakashi, rubbing his arm as the gray-haired man told him of his worries, "Go on . . . I'm listening . . . "

Kakashi snorted, laughing mockingly at himself. "He said 'no' . . . that he didn't know what I was talking about . . . So when I was positive of what was happening, I went back . . . and still he denied it. Said no, again. Then told his brother . . . "

Kakashi joined his hand with Iruka's, yawning-muffled- as he tried to finish. He really was uncomfortable talking about anything related to Itachi and Sasuke . . .

"I left . . . It was either my life or leave . . . and for one reason or another . . . Itachi made no move to send anyone after me . . . and so I left the past where it was . . . "

Iruka listened intently, nodding when needed.

"Was I wrong for that?" Kakashi wondered, but he didn't expect an answer.

Iruka shook his head, "No . . . You tried, but as we all know, you can't help those who do not wish to be helped . . . Maybe now, with Naruto and I here-and you, too-we could change Sasuke's mind . . . agree?"

Kakashi half nodded, closing his visible eye.

"Good," Iruka said, kissing Kakashi's cloth-covered cheek, "Sleep peacefully."  
------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay on the couch, the leather cold to his back, even with the shirt he had on. He stared at one of the monitors on the wall, the screen showing the view of his balcony and below.

He had always known Itachi put cameras at every exit and entrance to his room, including his balcony, and he wasn't too sure, but he wouldn't have put it past his brother to put a video camera in his bathroom. But then again, Itachi could have just walked into the bathroom, if he wanted to see his younger brother's body.

It wasn't like Itachi every knocked before coming in his room anyway. Or the bathroom, either.

Currently, Itachi sat at his desk, on the phone with Kami knows who. He whispered into the phone, though he knew Sasuke didn't care enough to try to listen in. Every once in a while, between pauses, he would glance over at his younger brother. His crimson eyes scanned Sasuke's pale legs, up over his shorts and shirt, savoring the slight view of his brother's flat tummy, and finally his eyes landed on his face.

Itachi didn't bother looking away when Sasuke looked at him, even with all the hate and anger those eyes held, Itachi would continue to admire his work. The marks and claims he had placed on Sasuke. His marks.

And even as he spoke on the phone, he vowed to never let anyone take his Otouto away.

Including the little blonde boy.

The youngest Uchiha stared at the monitor, for only a moment longer than he felt his brother's gaze on him. Every time Itachi would stop talking, he could feel his brother's eyes roaming over his body, mentally shedding his clothes.

He already knew where this night would lead, but he had no intentions of sleeping in his brother's bed tonight. Not only was the bed big, cold and uncomfortable, but sleep was the last thing he got. Itachi touched far too much for his own good. And his touching was nothing near cuddling . . .

But then again, Sasuke thought, he really didn't have much of a choice about where he slept.

Itachi hung up the found, noisily, before standing. He motioned, vaguely, for Sasuke to do the same, but when his younger brother made no move to obey, Itachi figured he would take a hands-on approach.

He approached Sasuke, eyeing his Otouto for a second, before pulling Sasuke to his feet.

The younger of the two made no move to resist to pull away.

Instead he leaned on his brother's chest, allowing Itachi to stroke his hair, while he led them out of the small office.

"Good Sasuke." Itachi whispered into his hair, as he kissed the top of his sibling's head. "It's late. Time for sleep."

Sasuke didn't reply. He just allowed his brother to lead him to the bedroom-Itachi's bedroom-and toward the master bathroom. A hot, steaming bath was already made; the smell of apple filled the marble-walled room.

There were two wash cloths set on the side on the Jacuzzi bath, half submerged in the steaming water. Two towels set on the bar on the wall, beside them a robe.

Itachi pulled off Sasuke's shirt, doing the same to himself, before reaching for his Otouto's pants. Otouto's hand stopped him, but Itachi took no offence when he realized that the boy wanted to disrobe himself.

But just to spite Sasuke, and because he loved to see his brother's angry's face, Itachi motioned for Sasuke to undress him also.

The look the younger Uchiha gave was priceless, and Itachi made sure to savor in it, even if just for the moment Sasuke wore it.

When both were undressed, Itachi led them toward his bath. He felt the hesitance in Sasuke's steps, but nonetheless pulled his brother into the bath.

The raven-haired youth was uncharacteristically more nonchalant than usual. By now, he would have at least made some type of resistance to being in the bath with his brother. But he hadn't. He just simply . . . followed. Sitting in the bathtub, between Itachi's legs; his back to Itachi's chest, as he watched the ripples and bubbles move throughout the bath water.

Itachi sensed something was off, and if Sasuke even considered . . . even dreamed of doing something as silly as-!

In a moment's time, the younger had turned in the bath, splashing water over the side as he drew a sharp needle(2). Sasuke moved as quickly as he could in the water, intending to inflict serious harm to his brother.

But Itachi was quicker. He had no pains in his body, or bruises and wounds to slow him down. So, as soon as he saw the gleam of the Senbon Needle held in Sasuke's hand, Itachi stopped the attack before it got too far.

He took hold of the younger's wrist-of the hand that held the needle-and twisted it, forcing Sasuke's to either move his arm and body along with the twist, or risk springing or breaking his wrist.

The littlest Uchiha chose the former. He dropped the needle, despite trying his best to drive it into Itachi's shoulder, and followed the twisting of his hand as it turned him back around, so his back was to Itachi, again.

His hand, arm, and wrist were in pain now, but none of that was the focus of his mind, now. He felt a hand grab the back of his head, and push, forcing him face-first under the water, before pulling him up.

As he spit, coughed and sputtered, Sasuke could faintly hear Itachi hissing in anger in his ear. But the words meant less to him now, since he was on the verge of choking.

"You disappoint me, Sasuke." Itachi growled, dunking Sasuke's head back under, then pulling him up to say: "You tried, for the second time in your life, to inflict harm on me . . . " Again, he dunked the younger's head under water, keeping it there only a second longer, before pulling all together-his body and his brother's- out of the bath and said: "And you failed miserably once again."

But the younger Uchiha heard nothing he said. All Sasuke heard was his blood pounding in his ears and his gags and coughs to regain proper air to his lungs.

He knew now, that trying to hurt Itachi was a mistake. Even as he planned it, he hesitated. He knew, from a past experience, that it wouldn't work . . . and he couldn't exactly say what he was thinking and why he went through with it . . . but just the _thought _of leaving Itachi sounded so . . . wonderful. _Possible_.

But today, Sasuke figured, wasn't the best time to try it. He was barely able to look Itachi in the eyes! What made him think he could get away with trying to hurt his brother!

And Sasuke thought.

And even as Itachi dragged him out of his bathroom, and over to his bed, Sasuke figured he knew the answer.

Even as he was tossed, roughly, onto the bed, Sasuke knew the reason he did it was for Naruto . . . but the question that plagued him now was, not why he did it, but would it be worth it in the end? After all the pain he would endure, no doubt, for doing something so foolish, and all the heartache he would suffer with Naruto . . . would any of it . . . all he had done, so far, with and for Naruto, leave them together in the end?

That was the nagging question . . . and currently, Sasuke's answer wasn't a positive one . . . probably wasn't the same answer Naruto would have . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay on the guest bed of Kakashi's extra room, staring out the window, looking at the pale moon.

He held tightly to the letter Sasuke had given him-though it was delivered by that pessimistic Guard-and just thought over what it said.

In the note, Sasuke had guaranteed Naruto safety "no matter the cost" and declared his love for him, though it was in the vaguest way possible.

He smiled, remembering. Sasuke never could say "I love you, too" or "thank you" and it was a rather cute moment when he tried to express those feelings in words.

"And when he couldn't, " Naruto smiled, subconsciously cheering himself up, "He'd kiss me and say 'don't push it, dobe. It doesn't get any better.' And kiss me again" Naruto mumbled out loud.

He barely noticed Iruka standing at the door, but the sudden shift in the corner of his eyes alerted him that someone was there just a moment ago. Iruka, he knew.

He had heard them, Kakashi and Iruka, talking in the room over. He could only make out several sentences, but they had stopped talking loud enough for him to hear. And he didn't like eavesdropping, at least not on his father.

Shoving the note in his pocket, Naruto stared out the window again.

And for one of the rarest times in his life, Naruto just sat, and thought.

And hoped.

----------TBC--------------

**A.N.-** It's late here! So I don't have much to say. Okay, I just joined this 3D chat service called IMVU, you get to make your own avatar, and buy them clothes and stuff. And when you chat with someone, you actually see your whole avatar(the whole body) sitting with the other person! It's cool, you could make your own page, and put whatever you want on there! If anyone wants to join, and chat with me-about this, about that, about Naruto and fictions and whatever-let me know in a review, and leave your e-mail, so I can send you an invite!

Okay, enough of that. Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much! And sorry, if no one like the fluffy moments(or the flashback) it just sort of wrote itself . . .

_Tessa!_  
_Each and every one of your reviews please me! And you know, you're practically writing this story now! Honestly, when I think I don't know where I'm going with this, you somehow(besides that last obvious review) give me an idea! I feel like I should pay you! (But I'm broke . . . so don't expect money). Thanks so much for the review! This chapter sorta wrote itself, until I got to that part with the bathroom(and the near drowning). Perhaps I made Itachi a little too insane . . . and invincible . . . Anyhow . . . Thanks again for the review! I'll have to give you credit for your ideas soon! LOL._

-Niiro Yuuyake


	9. Drained

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, OOCness, Yaoi, Incestual suggestions. N/C, Angst...

**Disclaimer**: Niiro does not own Naruto nor does she own any of its characters.

**A.N.-** Your reviews please me! I do so enjoy reading them! The more you review, the more likely you're guaranteed a chapter in two weeks! (Sept. 18) Enjoy.

**Chapter 9:** Drained

It was mornings like this that Naruto wished he didn't dream at night. Last night's dream was heart-wretchingly painful to bear. Not only was Sasuke in it, but so was all the pains he faced in real life.

Even as he had slept, Naruto was sure his heart ached with the pain his dream-self and dream-lover felt. Just as he now felt what Sasuke, no doubt, felt.

No matter how similiar to reality it was, it was only a dream. A dream that caused memories of yesterdays to resurface for Naruto.

The bed he lay in was horribly uncomfortable. The springs inside the mattress were prominent enough to leave him tossing and turning, and the firmness of the bed itself left him with an aching back, and sore neck. At least the pillows were nice and comfy.

Beside all the emotional, and physical pains he felt, Naruto still had something, even if it was only one little thing, to look forward to on this pre-storm, gray-sky day.

He had the letter.

The little note from Sasuke that reminded him to go to the park to meet him there.

Finally, Naruto thought, something to look forward to. Surely Sasuke would show up. Remembering, Naruto smiled once, a few years ago, he and Sasuke had agreed to meet at the Shopping Center. Naruto had been volunteering there, so he and Sasuke had agreed to meet there.

It had started to rain. Hard.

And Naruto had waited. For hours.

Sure that Sasuke would have come, Naruto had been waiting. He had already waited three hours. And eventually, through the rain(and wind) Sasuke had emerged. Wet to the bone, but still, he had been smirking.

That, had been one of the rare days when Sasuke had no bruises on him. It seemed, Naruto thought as he stretched, that Sasuke's bruises have been appearing more, recently. Perhaps, Itachi was getting restless . . .

Wondering off on his own, depressed train of thoughts, the blonde didn't hear the light tap on the opened door.

"Naruto?" A voice called.

Startled out of his mind, the blue-eyed teen nearly jumped out of the bed. There, at the door, stood Iruka, clad in the same clothes as he wore the day before.

Naruto smiled slightly, knowing his Mother Henning father would worry if he'd noticed the depression his son had fallen into.

"Had no fun, last night, I see . . . " Naruto mumbled.

Iruka blushed, trying his best to look offended, though knowing that Naruto meant no offense by saying that. Averting his eyes, Iruka said, "I was going to make breakfast, but Kakashi . . . doesn't have . . . any . . . cook-able food."

Forcing out a fake laugh, Naruto hopped off the bed, and, with one hand rubbing at his lower back, and with the other, rubbing at his neck. He said, "I'll bet! What does he eat when you're not here to cook for him?"

Smiling a bit, Iruka said, "Ramen." He watched as Naruto's smile burst into a big grin, and the little, blonde teen jumped up and down.

"No way! What flavors does he have? It doesn't matter! Could I have some!"

Iruka nodded, "As long as you agree to come to the store with me? I have a feeling we'll be staying with Kakashi for a while . . . "

Nodding vigorously, Naruto skipped into the kitchen, followed closely by Iruka.

**--- **

The thrusting eventually slowed down. Then stopped. But Sasuke was far too numb to actually realize it.

Everything from his neck down, excluding his arms and legs, felt like it was frozen. He couldn't, or rather, would not move any of his limbs. He was sure he would feel pain so fierce, he'd think he was on fire, if he even thought of twitching a muscle.

He was almost afraid to blink, for fear of pain suddenly appearing in his facial muscles.

He stared at the ceiling. Luckily, this time, his face was unmarred by bruises and blood, and his wrists and ankles were only covered in day-old marks. Eventually, the marks would fade, but until then, he would have to wear long pants, and long sleeves.

There was a clock hung on the wall to the right of the bed, but Sasuke feared it would hurt to even look.

He knew he had to meet Naruto at some point in time on this day, but in truth, he didn't think he would be leaving this bedroom . . .

The slight tremble of the bed, alerted him of Itachi moving. He watched, although he tried but failed to avert his eyes, as his elder brother moved off him, and to the side of the bed.

Itachi grabbed a shirt off the floor, and wiped himself and Sasuke's chest clean.

Sasuke cringed when the rough texture of the shirt touched his chest and stomach.

His hips were bruised, Itachi's imprinted hand prints left on them. Now his hips were so tender and sensitive that whenever the shirt would wipe over his stomach(dragging across his hips) he would wince as the pain shot up his sides.

It was morning, Sasuke knew. Itachi had slept in him. And he wasn't too sure how long the sex(if you could call it that) went on, but he vaguely remembered passing out, and just recently waking up to the dull thrusting of his elder brother.

When Itachi had stopped, Sasuke was indifferent. He was too numb to feel any more pain, but that was only in his asshole. He could still feel the dull throbs shooting up his spine, and sides.

Slowly, very carefully rolling onto his side, Sasuke grimaced as more painful jolts of pain rocketed up his spine, sending pained messages to his brain.

He wheezed out a breath of relief as he rested on his side, only to whimper mutely as his weight settled onto his bruised hip. He would have rolled back onto his back, or even rolled onto his stomach, if it didn't take so much energy. And caused so much pain.

The bed groaned softly as Itachi rested back down beside Sasuke. Also rolling onto his side, the elder Uchiha cuddled up close, behind Sasuke, spooning him. The added body heat to his back was comforting.

Or at least it would have been if Sasuke hadn't known it was Itachi giving off the warmth. Even though the provided warmth did dull his pain a bit . . .

He was already extremely tired. He didn't need anything else helping him get to sleep.

Despite it being morning, and no doubt time to get up, shower, and dress, Sasuke stayed in bed with his Aniki. Horribly uncomfortable, but stuck where he was.

The sun didn't shine through Itachi's balcony glass doors, but that was because the curtains were drawn shut. And the only light, in the dark-hue clad room, was from a small night-lamp that sat on a bedside dresser.

It was hardly enough to light up even a quarter of the room, but it provided enough light to allow Itachi, or Sasuke to see one another's face.

Itachi pulled Sasuke's body closer to his, causing his younger brother to grunt as his pained hip rubbed against the rough texture of the sheets. "Sleep well, Otouto."

Sasuke didn't respond.

It was fucking morning . . . he should be getting and leaving like any other teenager, but instead, he was here, wrapped securely in the arms of his brother!

It was times like this, when he had nothing else to think about, or no other way to escape, that he would think about how lucky Neji was, or Shino, Skikamaru, or Ino . . .

Even Naruto, despite having a troubled childhood.

None of them had to hide bruises, or sleep with their brothers . . .

He mentally snorted, unless they were into that kind of stuff . . . but technically, Neji was doing his cousin . . . not his sister . . . and Hinata was willingly agreeing to it . . .

Itachi's hand caressed Sasuke's bruised side, causing the younger to gasp quietly in pain.

He needed help, Sasuke admitted to himself. If he didn't get help soon, he would suffer some serious psychological problems, not to mention physical problems, also.

But for now, he decided(was forced) to sit and wait.

He could already feel Itachi's breath evening out, meaning his Aniki was almost asleep. As soon as his brother fell asleep, Sasuke planned to sneak out of the bed, no matter how much pain it caused him, and go to the park to meet Naruto.

It made him feel some sort of relief that Itachi wouldn't rape him again so soon, for fear of permanent damage . . . so he really felt a little better about going to meet Naruto.

He smiled very slightly, of all the things to look forward to this week, meeting Naruto was the only one that made him smile . . .

**--- **

Kakashi rapped on the bathroom door, again, sighing loudly as he called out Iruka's name.

"What's taking him so long?" Naruto mumbled from the hall, "It doesn't even take me this long to shower!"

Kakashi shrugged, then smirked though no one could see it, "Perhaps, he's fallen, and is in need of CPR . . . "

Naruto snorted, "You pervert! You know Iruka hasn't fallen. We would have heard a loud crash if he had."

Kakashi twisted the knob, raising eyebrows happily upon realizing the door wasn't locked, "But I should check . . . just to be sure . . . "

Naruto sighed loudly, slapping his hand over his face, "I've got somewhere to be, Iruka! I can't wait here all day while you two do freaky stuff in the bathroom!"

The doorknob rattled a bit, before the brunette pulled open the door, blushing, as he struggled to zip of the vest. "One more minute, Naruto." He choked out, " I . . . can't . . . get . . . this . . . to . . . zip-up!" He nearly shouted the last part, as the zipper finally worked.

"Ready, now?" Kakashi questioned.

Iruka nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be, today."

Naruto snorted out a laugh, "You sure? Man, Iruka . . . Kakashi's clothes are really big on you!"

Blushing a brighter red, Iruka huffed, "I told you, Kakashi!" He turned to go back into the bathroom, "I'm not wearing this!"

Choking on a laugh, the blonde teenager shook his head 'no' almost violently, "I was just kidding, Iruka! You look nice in those clothes, honest!"

Kakashi nodded, "He's right. My clothes make you look . . . like a miniature me . . . "

Iruka rolled his eyes, still blushing, "Whoopee, " He said sarcastically. "I get to look like you . . . "

The gray-haired man placed a hand over his heart and said, "That hurt, Iruka," Though his voice only mocked what he said.

The trio headed out, Naruto turning around to walk backwards, as he spoke to Iruka. "Hey . . . uh . . . do you guys mind dropping me off to the City Park, on our way from the store?"

Both adults nodded, "No problem," Kakashi smiled. "We could drop you off before we go to the store, if you'd like?"

Naruto beamed, but frowned suddenly, "Yea . . . that would be great, but I promised Iruka I would help him shop . . . "

Iruka smiled, "It's okay . . . we'll drop you off first . . . "

Naruto jumped down the last step, heading toward Kakashi's car, "Cool!"

Kakashi coughed slightly, "I don't mind helping you shop, Iruka . . . "

The brunette nodded, "Of course . . . but Kakashi . . . we're getting food . . . not junk . . . understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

Iruka smirked, "Alright, Mister, Keep up that tone and you won't get a treat tonight." He said as he got into the passenger side of the car.

Kakashi stopped in shock. Staring at Iruka, before smirking a bit. " You surprise me more and more every day . . . "

"So . . . Off to the park we go!" Naruto yelled.

He bounced around in the back seat of the car as Kakashi drove.

Iruka calmed him down. With a hint of a laugh in his voice, he said, "Why are you going to the park so early, anyway?"

Naruto smiled wider, fastening his seat belt, "Sasuke's meeting me there!"

Kakashi pulled the car over, "He's what?"

**--- **

Sasuke eased himself out of the large, master bed of his brother, and limped-very noticeably toward the door.

He used the wall to keep him steady, as he got closer to the door.

Finally making it to the door, Sasuke glanced behind him; his Niisan still asleep, on the bed. Opening the door as slowly, and quietly as he could, Sasuke eased out.

Just as the door shut, red-eyes blinked open.

From the lack of confusion, one could see that the owner of said red-eyes had not been asleep, at all.

Itachi had watched as his younger brother's naked body exited the room. He had watched as Sasuke turned to glance at him, trying to make sure he was asleep, before he had left . . .

But Sasuke was never good at judging Itachi's facial expressions, so his simple, calm look of sleep had easily fooled his Otouto into thinking he was asleep. All he really had to do was close his eyes . . .

Sitting up, Itachi reached for the phone that sat on the dresser beside his bed. He pressed a single digit, speed-dialing an acquaintance.

A voice, the one he expected, answered the line.

Itachi smirked to himself. He leaned back against his pillows as he casually rubbed at his thigh, through the satin sheets of his bed, and said, "I want you to do something for me . . . "

**---TBC--- **

**A.N.-** That's all for now. Next update is on(approx.)September 18. This chapter was a problem. 1) because I had no idea how I was going to go about it, and 2) I wasn't sure if I was going to write the N/C scene in detail . . . In the end, this is how it turned out. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone . . .

_Tessa-_You came back! I know each time you say you love this fic, but I just can't stop my surprise at each of your reviews! You know, that idea you mentioned about the Itachi lashing at Kakashi, giving him the sharingan . . . it's great! I wish I had thought of that(or you mentioned it) before, I posted the chapter! And don't worry, your criticizing is appreciated. (You didn't go out of line, at all) I agree with you. I'm not sure how, but most of the time, when I start to type a scene, they just kind of write themselves . . . and I'll read over it, and either add or leave it as it is . . . Also, as you read, Sasuke did a lot of contemplation in this chapter, and it was a bit short(okay, really short), but I'll make up for it next chapter! Next chapter I will force myself to make longer! Thanks for the review, anyhow. I know much hasn't happened in this chapter, but I hope the next one will make up for it . . . tata, for now.

Also, thanks to Karasu for Beta-reading this chapter! It seems I haven't lost my beta!

Thanks for the reviews! I really do enjoy reading what you all have to say! **THANKS A BUNCH! **

-_Niiro Yuuyake _


	10. Desperate

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Angst, Incest, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Possible N/Cs, Language, Abuse, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Naruto nor any of its characters

**A.N.- **Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:** Desperate

Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt when Kakashi suddenly stopped the car.

"I said, Sasuke's meeting me at the park! Now hurry up!" The blonde yelled.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi, "Yea, what's the problem?"

The gray-haired man looked at the brunette, giving him a look, as though Iruka was supposed to know what it meant. He eventually sighed, "Naruto . . . perhaps you should come with us to the store first."

The blonde scratched the side of his neck in confusion, "Why? The park's closer here, than the store is."

Sighing again, Kakashi stared at Iruka, trying to coax his explanation into his lover just by looking at him.

Realization donned on the brunette, but he just shook his head, "Honestly, Kakashi. Don't think so negative." He whispered.

Naruto heard every word, but he decided to let them think he was the small kid in the backseat who couldn't make out the words they whispered. Yea, he snorted loudly, right.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here! Don't talk over my head, like I can't understand you!"

Iruka's eyes widened, then he blinked, looking over to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed again, "In truth, Naruto, I don't think Sasuke will show." Looking into the mirror, he continued, "You've seen what happened the other night, he couldn't even make it to say goodbye. I don't think it would be wise or worth your time to wait for hours at a park, when it's obvious he won't show."

Naruto managed to stay calm, "So you won't take me to the park?"

Kakashi started the car, "I don't think it would be a wise move. No. I'm not taking you to the park."

Naruto only nodded. "Fine."

Just before Kakashi could pull off, Naruto opened his door and stepped out. "I'll walk, then."

Sighing again, Kakashi stopped the car. "Dammit."

Iruka got out of the car also. "Naruto!" He called as the teen walked down the street.

Naruto didn't turn to reply. He just waved over his shoulder.

Iruka sat back in the car and glared at Kakashi. "See what you've done! He only has **_us_**-you and I- to help him and Sasuke! And you went and said that! Now he thinks he's alone in this!" Shoving Kakashi's shoulder, Iruka finished with, "You go out there and get him back in the fuckin' car, right now Hatake Kakashi! And let him know he's never alone in any of the choices he makes! Now!"

And now feeling like shit, for speaking his opinion, and honest expectation, Kakashi got out of the car and went after the teen.

Naruto hadn't gone far, when Kakashi stopped him. He could have easily turned around and still see the car, and everything inside of it(just barely).

Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi sighed once again. "Look, Naruto, " He started, "Don't take what I said the wrong way. Iruka and I will stand by whatever choice you make. But you have to understand that Itachi . . . That Sasuke could only do so much to keep his promises to you. He's probably too busy with dealing with his brother to come . . . "

Naruto just listened, easily comprehending, "Yea, some of what you say is true. I know you guys will always stand by me, and I know that Sasuke can't keep every promise. But the Sasuke you knew, and the one I know, are different.

"No one can keep a promise all the time, but Sasuke, so far, has been able to keep all of his promises _to me_. Maybe the kid you knew just threw bull at you, but my Sasuke has something to live for, now. Someone to look forward to each day, and something that keeps him strong.

"Maybe one day you'll understand, Kakashi. Just think about and ask yourself, why did you get back into this? Dealing with Itachi, again, but on his bad side? Why risk your life and sanity when you could just turn away and be done with this?"

Kakashi was stunned silent. He really didn't know what to say. Only once every blue moon did Naruto say something actually worth listening to. But boy, when the kid had something important to say, he really knew how to get the point across.

"Naruto?" Kakashi started, but the blonde held his hand up in a 'silence' gesture.

"No, Kakashi, I don't want to know your answer. As long as you can answer it yourself, than it's fine. If the answer is what I know it is, than you'll understand why I hold Sasuke to his promises, even knowing he probably can't keep them. Faith is everything when you or someone you love is stuck in a situation that is beyond their power and control . . . "

Kakashi nodded. "That's nice to know, Naruto, but what I actually was going to say was could we please get back to the car, I can see Iruka getting redder and redder, all the way from here."

Naruto nodded, "Whatever you said, Kakashi. Whatever you say."

The gray-haired man scratched lightly, at his cloth-covered nose. He smiled slightly, though it was hidden. _That kid sure knew how to make you see things from his view . . . _

_And_, Kakashi thought, _the kid did have a good point_.

Naruto was holding onto little values because he loved Sasuke, and he, Kakashi, was putting his life in danger for the one he loved, also.

Iruka.

---

When Sasuke eased out of the room of his elder brother, he'd never expected to actually make it to his room without being seen or heard.

Sure, he usually was a quiet and stealthy teen, but his constant limping kept him off balance a bit, so with careful steps, he'd made his way to his room.

Grabbing his robe off a rack in his bathroom, Sasuke started a hot shower. The heat and steam would make him feel better, not to mention cleaner.

He grabbed an extra soft, cotton cloth and tossed it in the shower. Reaching under the sink, he grabbed a new bar of soap, and a special bottle of liquid. Although the liquid in the bottle would not heal the bruises completely, it did help the pain go away. It was some kind of herbal mix, he'd picked up a while back in a Natural Remedy shop.

Placing the bar of soap and liquid healer on the side of the running shower, Sasuke exited the bathroom, He walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of white, long pants, and a long-sleeved, blue shirt.

Sure, to many he may seem conservative, but really, he was just hiding his bruises. Truthfully, he didn't need anyone asking questions, or getting innocent victims involved. They'd only be killed. Or worse.

When the water filled up, the raven-haired teen turned off the water, setting his clothes on top of the toilet-lid down.

Sasuke stripped off his clothes, and slowly eased himself into the bathtub. The steaming hot water stung every last part of his body, especially the places with open wounds and such.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his whole body into the water, with the exception of his head. It would take a lot of tolerance for him to withstand the stinging pains shooting throughout his body, and down his spine. But nonetheless, he wanted to feel clean. At least slightly clean.

Picking up the liquid healer, Sasuke sighed loudly, lifting the cloth from the water. He wrung the water out from it. Pouring part of the LH onto the cloth, Sasuke started from his neck. He rubbed, with the cloth, the foul-smelling stuff onto the ringed-bruises on his neck. It didn't sting or burn in anyway, but it gave him a relaxing feeling nonetheless.

As he moved the cloth over his body, the stinging suddenly spoke up. Over his shoulder was the first spot he felt the pain. Although he had felt pain al over when first stepping into the bath, this new pain was caused by the LH being applied to the wound on his shoulder.

When he drew the cloth away from his shoulder, Sasuke grimaced at the small spots of blood on the rag. He added more Liquid Healer to the cloth, and placed it over the wound on his neck. It stung horribly, but he kept the cloth over it.

The aching jolts shocked his body, not unlike the pain he felt when his brother abused him. But not too similar either.

This pain was . . . almost purifying. It made him feel . . . cleaner.

A small, dazed smile came across his lips as he searched out other open-wounds.

---

When they arrived at the park, not many people were there.

A few kids ran here and there, across the sand into the grass, and over a small hill, all the while, being half-watched by either their mothers, or some other adult.

Several old folks, seniors, sat at a bench; two woman feeding pigeons, while the men played chess.

It looked to be a serene environment. No violence, no yelling. Only the peaceful joys and laughter of children, and the small whispers of elders, accompanied by the slight chitter of birds and squirrels.

But none of that interested Naruto. Nor Kakashi or Iruka.

The three men, weren't to this park for fun and games. Nor were they there for peace of mind.

They were there to seek out a friend, an accomplice, and a lover. They were there for Sasuke.

But, the only most important thing needed, was not present. Sasuke was not to be found in the park.

As much as the Blond-haired teen looked, he couldn't spot the distinct black, roosters' butt patch of hair. Millions of people had black hair, and tons of them were in this one city, but no one on this green earth had hair like Sasuke.

His hair was his everything, though he would never openly say it. Everyone could spot him from a mile away, just by the back of his hair.

But, Naruto decided, none of the people in the park had hair even remotely like Sasuke's.

"Do you see him?" Iruka asked, looking around also.

Kakashi shook his head negative, while Naruto sat on a bench. "No, I don't think he's here." The gray-haired man mumbled.

Iruka looked over his shoulder at his son, hoping Kakashi hadn't accidently said something to set the teen off, but alas, thankfully he hadn't.

"He's not here. There's no reason to keep looking. " Naruto sighed, "We're early anyway. Maybe he's on his way. "

Kakashi nodded, though he didn't believe it for a second, and by the look on Iruka's face, neither did he. Even Naruto, himself, looked as though he was trying to convince, not only his father, but Kakashi and himself, as well.

Shrugging, Kakashi pulled his lover onto the bench beside him, "Then, if it's what you want, Naruto, we'll wait." He agreed.

Naruto nodded, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "S'gonna rain, soon."

Nodding, simultaneously, Kakashi and Iruka looked up to the sky. "You knew that before we left the house, Naruto. You didn't think to bring an umbrella?"

The teen shrugged in response to his adoptive father's question.

Only a few minutes passed, when Naruto heard a low grumbling sound.

He looked over to Kakashi, then to his adoptive father, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi smiled, also. "Hungry?" He said to Iruka.

Blushing horribly, the man tried to sound offended, "Well, if you had food in your house-besides microwavables, " he said before Kakashi could correct him, "Than I wouldn't be so hungry!"

Standing, and still smiling, Naruto said, "You guys go on to the store. I don't mind. I'm just gonna stroll around the park, until Sasuke comes. When you leave the store, come back here."

Before Iruka could argue, Naruto had walked away.

Looking over to the brunette, Kakashi stood up, "Should we go?"

Iruka nodded, "Yea. I could always call him on his cell if I get too worried . . . right?"

As Kakashi nodded, Iruka repeated to himself for reassurance, "I could call his cell . . . call his cell . . . "

---

When he was finally clean enough to actually walk out of the bathroom, fully dressed, Sasuke couldn't make it out the bedroom door.

Not because someone or something was blocking his way, but because he could barely make it out of the bathroom without looking, purposely, in the mirror at his bruises and wounds.

Although the collar of his shirt blocked the bruises on his neck, he would still pull the collar aside, while looking into the mirror, just to see the purple rings on his neck.

Walking wasn't any less painful, even now, after taking the comforting bath. It hurt only a bit when he turned his head, or twist his wrist.

Standing in front of the mirror, the raven-haired teen pulled up his sleeves, exposing his wrists to the warm air of the bathroom.

He raised his hands, allowing the mirror to see his tarnished wrists. Twisting his hands around, Sasuke surveyed the bruises.

There wasn't enough.

Reflecting on the wonderful, purifying pain he had felt in the bathtub, Sasuke glanced around the sink.

On the counter laid several items: a comb, brush, toothpaste, several hair and hygiene products, a razor and, shaving cream.

Although he was of age, the teen was a clean-of-hair kid. He liked to stay clean, which included shaving even the tiniest string of hair off his body.

Exactly. Uchiha Sasuke shaves his legs.

None of the items on the counter caught his interest except for the razor. Picking up the stick, Sasuke carefully plucked the blade out of the holder.

Of course, the blade was clean.

Sasuke, himself, was a clean boy. He wouldn't shave with a dirty blade.

Either way, this blade was new. He remembered opening it, and never using it because . . . something had come up . . .

Sasuke twirled the blade in his fingers, before sitting it down on the side of the bathtub.

He glanced at his wrist, but decided against it, pulling his sleeves back down. Carefully, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his knees.

Sitting back down, Sasuke picked up the blade again. With only a slight hesitation in his movements, Sasuke lightly, but steadily and firmly ran the sharp side of the blade across his inner thigh; sure to miss all vital veins.

The pain was instant, but also everything he was hoping for.

It was exactly like the pain he had felt when applying the Liquid Healer to the bite mark on his shoulder earlier.

It was . . . excruciating wonderful . . .

It was . . . something he would have to do again . . .

---

Naruto strolled around the park for perhaps, five minutes when he decided to call Sasuke's cell.

Even though he had told Iruka and Kakashi that they were early to the park, he had lied.

In fact, they were a good half an hour late.

Searching his pockets, Naruto made a disappointing realization.

He left his cell.

It wasn't with him. Great. How the hell was he suppose to get in touch with anyone! He didn't have a cent in his pockets to use a payphone!

Heading back to the bench where he was previously sitting, Naruto took a seat.

It was going to rain very soon, and Sasuke still hadn't shown. What to do? What to do?

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the depressing gray clouds, and frowning trees.

He had only been sitting on that bench for a few minutes when someone walked up on him. They stood in front of him, blocking out the little light that shined through the clouds.

"Hey! Move it!" Naruto cried, before opening his eyes.

He wasn't expecting, in a million years, for Neji to be standing in front of him.

In fact, he hadn't _even_ been thinking of seeing Neji anytime soon. The guy was . . . more antisocial than Naruto liked to hang around with. Sasuke was much more talkative . . . and hot.

Blinking several times, Naruto just stared at the teen before him. After a moment, he stood up, smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Neji shrugged slightly, tossing his hair over his shoulder in the most masculine way possible. "Walking."

"Oh." Naruto said.

He didn't like Neji's company for several previously stated reasons, but another, the biggest, was that Sasuke and the Hyuuga never seemed to get along.

"You?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Meeting Sasuke."

The other didn't respond immediately, but eventually, Neji said, "He's not coming."

Naruto tilted his head, curiously. "Why do you say that?"

Fumbling, absently, through his pocket, Neji pulled out a paper. The blonde was able to openly see what was written on the paper. A groceries list.

"It'll rain in a few minutes. No one, even that Uchiha, would walk out in the rain."

This made Naruto smile brightly, "You'd be surprised what Sasuke would do for me."

Neji still seemed uninterested. Didn't seem to believe Naruto either, but the blonde teen didn't care. Let Neji think whatever in the hell he wanted. It didn't bother Naruto at all.

"I should go." Neji said suddenly, "You should, too." He continued, leaving.

Naruto half-nodded, "Yea . . . as soon as Sasuke gets here . . . " He said to himself, "As soon as he gets here . . . "

"Hey?"

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto spotted the last person he wanted to see.

Gaara, a waiter on Itachi's recruiting list.

---T.B.C.—

"Waiter on Itachi's recruiting list" means that Gaara wants, or Itachi wants Gaara to join him(work for him like Kisame etc.) but either Gaara has refused or Itachi hasn't decided . . .

A.N.- I planned to have made this 11 pages, but . . . it turned out to be . . . 7 pages(this is on WordPad, with 10pt font). Anyhow, forgive me for the LONG wait. I got caught up in RL. Damn. Anyhow, I can't promise updates ON A SPECIFIC TIME but I CAN give you an approx. to when an update might be posted.

Next update might, should, is not promised on October 18.

Thanks for the reviews. They were great! I'm loving them, and would love to hear more! Thanks!


	11. Deprived

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own any of the characters of Naruto. Nor does she own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, abuse, violence, language, angst, lemon, lime, fluff . . .

**A.N.- **It's been SO LONG! And I'm so sorry! Forgive me?! I know my apologies are worthless by now, but accept it anyway! Please! I've been typing this chapter for a good month, and had to stop for the Holidays(went away) and then this thing called RL got in the way! Ugh! But I have a little free time now, so here you go! Chapter 11! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11:** Deprived

Iruka smiled as he plucked a jar of cherries off the shelf, smiling mischievously at Kakashi. "It's always a plus to have something sweet in the house!" He grinned.

Kakashi pushed the cart to the checkout lane. "Is that all? I was sure you'd go grab a few dozen chocolate bars, and fudge syrup." He smiled as Iruka blushed, "Ah . . . so you've calmed down a bit. No longer as kinky? Or do you have something in mind for those cherries?"

The brunette smiled as he tried to hide his blush, "Maybe." He took a step closer to Kakashi, "What do _you_ think?"

Just as the man was about to answer, there was a cough behind him.

Turning to see who it was, Iruka blushed harder.

Kakashi stared. Not too excited to see a Hyuuga behind him in line. There were three people in front of him, with full carts. Great.

"Hello . . . Neji."

The teen smirked, holding a small basket of assorted treats and foods. "Hello, Kakashi-san. How's life?"

"Fine. You know Iruka, right?"

Neji nodded, bowing slightly, before greeting Iruka, "Hello, Iruka-san. How are you today?"

Iruka nodded kindly, "Fine. And you?"

"Fine." Neji replied, before smiling mysteriously, "I ran into Naruto earlier . . . "

Kakashi perked up at this, "Oh, really. Anything interesting happened? Something we should know about?"

"No." Neji replied. Looking away, he said, "He was sitting in the park, talking to Gaara."

At this, both Iruka and Kakashi became more interested, "Gaara? Are you sure?"

Neji nodded, "It's very hard to mistake his blood red hair for anyone else's."

"I see," Kakashi said, looking seriously at Iruka, "We should go."

Iruka stopped him, "Why? What's so bad about Gaara?"

Kakashi shrugged Iruka's hand off his shoulder, before glancing back at Neji. "He's . . . Gaara's . . . let's just say he's as bad as Itachi."

Iruka looked at Neji, asking "Do you know what they were talking about?"

Neji frowned, "Hm? Oh . . . actually, I do. Something about getting to Sasuke's house to get him or something. You know, " He continued, "As loud as Naruto talks, he rarely makes any sense."

Kakashi nodded, looking to Iruka. "We should go, now."

Iruka nodded, "Are you sure you heard correctly?" He asked the Hyuuga one more time.

Neji looked offended, "I'm positive. " He hissed, "Now, If you would be so kindly as to move up, some of us would like to leave this place before it starts to rain to horribly."

Iruka nodded, tossing stuff onto the belt, "Thank you, Neji. You were a lot of help."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Neji moved forward as the line got shorter. He pulled out his cell phone, pressing a button to speed dial an all too familiar number.

As soon as someone picked up, he said, " You owe me." Then hung up the phone.

Kakashi and Iruka were far too busy to notice.

**---**

Naruto sipped his hot chocolate, dropping another three marshmallows in it. "So . . . " He mumbled before sipping his drink.

It was starting to drizzle slightly harder now, but nothing too harsh.

"Looks like the weather's getting worse. How're you gonna get home?"

Gaara stared into his cup of black coffee.

It was Decaf.

He wasn't allowed to have Caffeine.

When he did, it usually didn't turn out well for anyone else around.

"Hm?"

"I said, How will you get home?" Naruto asked again, "It's raining harder . . . "

Gaara frowned, "I'll drive."

"Oh." Naruto tilted his head slightly, "So . . . why are you here, again?"

Gaara shrugged. "Why are _you_ here?"

Naruto beamed, "Meeting Sasuke!"

Gaara turned slightly on his stool, looking over at the blonde, "Uchiha?"

Nodding, Naruto grinned. Even the weather couldn't hold him down too long. "Yea. He's supposed to be here soon."

Gaara watched the blonde for a while, before glancing at the two workers in the little park-stand. "I saw the Uchiha not too long ago."

"What?!" Naruto asked, "Really?! Where?!"

Gaara smirked, though it was so small, that it went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Heading toward the Shuzoku Memorial Burial Park." Gaara murmured.

Naruto gasped, "What? Where his parents were buried?!"

Gaara shrugged.

"You have to take me there!" Naruto jumped off the bench. "Please!"

Gaara shrugged again, sipping his coffee. "It's out of my way." He said indifferently.

The blonde grabbed onto the redhead's arm, pulling him off if his stool, also, "You've got to take me, now!" He growled

Gaara shrugged again, heading toward his car. "Fine, then."

They made it to the car rather quickly in the light rain, but Naruto hesitated as he reached the passenger door of Gaara's black Porsche.

"Are you . . . sure it was Sasuke?" The blonde asked, hesitating now.

It was rather unusual for Sasuke to visit his parents' grave in the middle of the year. He usually went during the holiday times, when Itachi was more lenient toward him. Or when he really needed guidance . . . some sort of inspiration that Naruto couldn't provide for him . . .

"..." Gaara watched Naruto's facial expressions before glaring, "Do you not trust my judgement?" He whispered, only loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Naruto looked around. The park was now deserted. "It's not that . . . it's just . . . "

"Then why do you hesitate?" Gaara nearly hissed. "Come or not. I was only trying to do _you_ a favor, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. "Yea . . . I know . . . but . . . when did _you_ start trying to do _anything nice_ for anyone?"

Gaara scoffed, "Whatever." He sat in the driver seat, unlocking the door for Naruto.

He knew, the boy was desperate enough to accept help from almost anyone. Including himself, Gaara.

And just as he expected, Naruto opened the passenger's door, hopping into the seat, " . . . Thanks . . . " The blonde whispered.

Gaara shrugged, "Hn."

Just as the redhead started the car, there was a light buzzing sound. Naruto reached for the phone, sitting in a cup-holder between the seats, when Gaara quickly grabbed the phone out of reach.

"It's rude to answer someone else's phone, " The redhead mumbled.

Naruto nodded, lightly scratching the back of his head, "Yea . . . but I was only gonna hand it to you . . . I do have some manners, you know." He smiled.

Gaara didn't reply, answering the phone, but hanging up a second later.

Naruto tilted his head, "Who was it? -If you don't mind me asking . . . "

Gaara put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot, before speeding down the narrow road to the park's exit, "Wrong number."

**---**

By the time he actually reached the park, the clouds had darkened drastically, turning an almost blackish-grey.

The sky rumbled and growled out thunder, and spat lightening bolts angrily over the land, not striking but warning.

A storm was approaching, obviously, Sasuke thought as he stopped by a bench and look around.

It was going to rain horribly, very soon, and though he didn't bring anything to keep him dry, he wasn't too worried. It had been a while since he'd actually been in the rain, meeting someone.

He immediately thought of Naruto, his bumbling boyfriend.

Kami-sama, what to do now? Look all over the park, for the blonde or what? Naruto, as always, would stand out like an orange in a barrel of Red Delicious Apples, but obviously, in a large park such as this one, it was a bit hard to find someone.

Again, the Uchiha scanned his surroundings, before heading to the center of the park. There were several food stands, only one he and Naruto visited almost every chance they got, though he wasn't too fond of their main dish.

It was right beside a Hot Chocolate Stand, but he took no notice of this as he stopped in front of the little stand.

Closed, Sasuke mused, looking over the Ramen stand, once again. Shutters were down and locked, and no one was around.

In fact, the only stand that was open was the Hot Chocolate stand, next to where he was.

Sighing, he looked around again, before taking a seat on one of the stools.

There was only a woman and man there, sitting around, drinking chocolate milk, no less. It was the woman who approached him and asked to take his order.

"Do you serve tea?" The Uchiha asked. He really didn't want any chocolate now.

The woman nodded, "Cold or hot?"

"Hot."

"Sweet or unsweetened?" She asked.

Sasuke glared. For Kami's sake, just give him some tea! "Unsweetened." He mumbled, before turning his back to her.

Still sitting on the stool, he looked around. There were about three people, excluding himself and the two in the Stand, in the park.

An old woman walked slowly with her cane, seemingly oblivious to the weather. And two women jogged along the sidewalk, chattering in the drizzling water. Perhaps, they were together, the three of them, Sasuke thought, as he turned back around to face the stand.

If Naruto did come, then he should at least know to check the Ramen Stand. And since it was right beside where he was sitting, he would see his love walk up . . .

There was a high-pitched whistle as the teapot screamed.

"Ready!" The woman said, in a singsong voice.

She turned to Sasuke, smiling brightly for whatever reason, "Would you like lemon with it?"

The raven-haired boy felt like screaming. Honestly! When did it get this hard to get a cup of tea?!

There was a small snort near the back of the stand, as the man stood up, shaking his head. "Hariko, leave the poor-boy alone. Can't you see he's miserable?"

Sasuke glowered, was it that obvious? "I just want my tea. Hot. Unsweetened. No lemon. Please." He nearly growled. Why the hell was this lady so happy, when even the weather was in a bad mood?!

"Oh . . . You said unsweetened?" The woman placed her hand on her cheek, and she smiled when Sasuke dropped his face in his hands, shaking his head in frustration. "I'm only joking . . . You know, " She started, setting his tea down, "You shouldn't let the weather dampen your mood, people would enjoy your company more, if you were able to brighten their day . . . " She said sincerely.

Sasuke sipped his tea, sighing as warmth spread through his body. "Mind your own business."

The woman looked taken aback, but continued smiling, "Want to talk about it?"

Glaring, Sasuke took his cup, getting ready to leave, when the man stepped forward. "Kid . . . " he started, "You need help with anything?"

Sasuke looked confused for a moment, before fixing the collar of his shirt. Just to be safe. "What?"

The man waved his hand in the air, as though shooing away a fly, while saying, "Well . . . You were looking around like you were looking for something? Are you lost or something?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for just a fraction of a second, before nodding. "Actually . . . have you seen a blonde kid around here? About this high-" Here, he raised his free hand to about his eye-level, "With blue eyes, probably wearing something bright? Orange, most likely."

The man looked up to the sky, but opened his mouth as to reply, when the woman pipped up, appearing from wherever it was, she had gone. "I have!" She chirped, "Yes! And he ordered Hot Chocolate! And he complained a lot about how he wanted ramen . . . " She smiled brightly again, "I remember him because he had the brightest aura! He shined and sparkled, and kept the mood bright!" Then she waved her finger disapprovingly at Sasuke, "Unlike you, mister!"

Ignoring everything else she said, Sasuke ran back up to the stand, "What? He was here, already?! Where did he go?!"

The man answered this time, frowning, "Walked off that way-" He pointed to the parking lot, "With some other kid."

Sasuke perked up again, "Another kid?" Who the hell . . . ? "Describe him."

The man at the counter looked contemplative for a moment, before putting his hand on his chin and frowning. "Well . . . "

---

Slipping on the last of his attire, his red and black cloak, Itachi headed downstairs toward the exit.

The Uchiha Mansion was quiet, with the exception of his almost soundless footsteps.

Sasuke had already left, Itachi knew. He didn't need his guards to tell him that, though they did anyway. The littlest Uchiha was gone, and thought he was free . . .

And he was . . . Itachi admitted, but only for now.

And 'now' was a very short time . . .

As he made it to the front yard, his limo awaited him, as he expected. Inside, Kisame and Deidara sat. Sasori was sent off earlier to keep a close on that red-haired kid.

As the saying goes . . . Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer . . . And right about now, Itachi could really trust anyone, including someone so envious of him, like that Shukaku kid . . .

Itachi didn't waste any time for formalities. A slight nod of his head was enough to greet everyone in the vehicle. He picked up the phone, connected to the driver's, and gave direction. You can't really expect an innocent like the chauffeur to know how to stalk down the littlest Uchiha . . . besides, this guy was new.

The last driver didn't know when to keep his mouth shut . . . poor guy, his family has yet to have his funeral, seeing as how they have no body to bury . . .

Itachi smirked slightly as he glanced to Kisame and Deidara. At least they liked to stalk prey whenever told . . .

Sasuke can be such a handful at times. What, with running off, talking back, and sleeping with others . . . Itachi sighed mutely, he'd have to tame the boy all over again . . . and to think, before the blonde came along, his Otouto was at his every beck and call, no matter what the circumstances . . .

The older Uchiha smiled-though barely noticeably, Sasuke would even do some of his dirty business whenever he mentioned it. Whenever he'd allow it . . .

Turning his smile upside down, Itachi frowned. But now . . . Sasuke wouldn't even think, let alone do, anything he asked him to. He had to get physical with the youth just to get him to do the smallest of things! His Otouto did not look up to him anymore! Did not appreciate and fear his authority! Sasuke did not obey him anymore, and that, he would not stand for! Not for a second longer . . .

Only one person could have Sasuke, and only one will, Itachi mused, and he'd be damned if he'd so easily let that blonde have what he officially proclaimed as his!

**---TBC---**

**A.N.-** FINALLY! I'VE UPDATED! It's been about three months, huh? I can honestly say, RL has kept me away, and probably will continue to do so for a while. So, I bring good news . . . slightly. I've made a Yahoo! Group, called YaoiPocky . . . and you're all welcomed to join, with my approval, of course!

On this group, you'll be notified(via e-mail) whenever I update a fic! So you don't have to keep coming back here to check! Oh! And you could post your fics also, notify your readers and reviewers(of course, they'll have to join) whenever you update . . . I know I've been looking for a few Yaoi fics to read!

-The link is on my profile page!


	12. Devoid: One :: Three

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own any of the characters of Naruto. Nor does she own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from writing this, except the joy of knowing I've made at _least one person _enjoy my work! .

**Warnings:** Yaoi, abuse, _violence,_ _language,_ angst, lemon, lime, fluff . . .

**A.N.-** See! I'm trying to make an effort here! I planned on updating sooner, but . . . ah . . . yea, this is how it turned out . . . LOL. I started this chapter right after I posted the last, but it's taken so long to write--I always write myself into holes!!! Damn my writer's block! Anyhow, because of the huge gap of time-while writing this fic-it's taken a totally different turn than what it would have. I didn't plan to include much of Itachi in this chapter, but now that's changed. I've officially decided to make Itachi as evil a bastard as possible . . . Enjoy! Also, I'm thinking Neji/Gaara . . . any objections?

**Chapter 12:** Devoid : Part one of 3

+++++++  
_Void _Empty

_Devoid_ Empty

_But only after something has been **taken** away_.  
+++++++

Rain hit the windshield only to be pushed off by the windshield wipers. Gray-clouds covered the sky only darkening the day as Naruto glanced nervously out the window.

_Desperation would be his downfall, _he thought, _why the hell had he agreed to go with Gaara, of all people?!_

It was like committing suicide . . . But then again, why would Gaara lie?

The car ride was quiet and Gaara made no move to turn on his radio either. The windows were rolled up as to keep out the rain, and the only sound inside the car was the light blowing of the air conditioning and the noisy rustling of Naruto's clothes as he shifted nervously in his seat.

He glanced over at Gaara questioningly, hoping the other would start a conversation, or at least turn on his radio, but the red head stared at the road, blinking only when needed.

"So . . . " Naruto started, glancing out the window again. Perhaps he was making sure the car didn't pass the Memorial or maybe he was just too tempted to jump out, even while the car was moving.

The ominous feeling inside the car made his stomach queasy, and every glance he made at the driver only worsened his condition. But Gaara seemed oblivious to it all.

"We've been driving for a while, how much longer?" The blond questioned, looking at Gaara, but quickly looking away as the man glanced over at him.

"Not much . . . " He mumbled, "Be patient."

Gaara's voice sent chills down his spine.

Like a puppy given a command, Naruto obeyed. He slouched in his seat, turning his head to glance out the window. Gaara's presence seemed to fade from his mind and out of his eyesight as he slowly blinked his eyes.

"Wha . . . What-?"His words slurred, as he tried to raise his hand to the handle of the door. If he could just . . . unlock . . .

"Ah-ah-ah." Gaara tsk'ed, "That's not the smartest thing to do . . . "

The sound that escaped Naruto's mouth was between a moan and yawn as he finally became aware of something insistently poking against his inner wrist.

"Ow . . . " He whined softly.

Lifting his hand as best he could, the blond cast his blue eyes down. He could see the slight point of a needle extended from inside the car seat.

Turning his head, with much effort, Naruto glared(or tried to) at Gaara, "You . . . " He heaved, struggling to stay conscious, "You . . . dr--" But he could only fight the effects for so long.

Closing his eyes, Naruto figured he'd just rest his lids . . . a blink or two would solve his problem. Not thinking rationally, no doubt, that blink turned into an all out struggle to stay up.

Once his lids had closed, he couldn't find the strength to open them again . . .

Gaara smirked slightly as he glanced over at the unconscious youth in the passenger seat of his car, "I don't really like to have company in my car . . . " He turned his eyes back to the road, "And now you see why."

He smiled.

Pressing the gas, Gaara glanced over once more at the unconscious blond, "Itachi-sama should be very pleased . . . "

----------------

Neji watched, annoyed beyond belief, as Iruka and Kakashi rushed out of the store.

They wouldn't get to Naruto in time, he knew, but who was he to defy orders and stop them . . .

There wasn't as many people in the market now that it had started to rain harder. In his line, Neji was the only one besides an elderly woman behind him.

She only carried two cans in her hands, so the Hyuuga decided to let her cut him. He stepped aside, motioning for her to get in front of him.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled, putting her two can-goods on the belt.

Neji nodded, placing a divider behind her two cans as he started to put his things on the belt, also. "It's no problem, my pleasure."

After paying, Neji stepped outside. The rain poured down in gallons, accompanied by wind blowing at destructive speeds.

He was slightly worried that his groceries would blow away, but that thought instantly vanished as he glanced around the lot.

It was raining, wind was blowing at hurricane speeds, and he had no way of getting home.

But he didn't have to worry for too long, as the slick, black car pulled up in front of the door.

Sighing, Neji stepped up to the car, letting the driver put the grocery in the trunk.

As he got into the car, and settled in, Neji noted the tight frown drawn on the Uchiha's face.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Itachi hissed.

"My patience is very thin. I don't have time for this insolence, Hyuuga. Don't make me rethink my decision."

Neji nodded, turning his head to look out the window. _Gaara's trust was something he believed he had, but he wasn't so sure he could trust Gaara_. _If Itachi-san was mad, then Gaara wasn't doing what was planned . . . Dammit._

So much depended on his redhead now . . . far _too_ much.

Quickly glancing over at the raven-haired man, Neji felt his heart sink. For whatever reason, his love for Gaara wasn't proving to be reassuring. "Perhaps . . . " He started, hesitating once he made eye contact with red-blazing eyes, "We should speed things up a bit."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, a cruel smirk spreading over his lips. "Heh." He glanced over at Kisame, before pinning Neji with his gaze again.

Feeling a slight nudge on his left shoulder, the Hyuuga looked over, more than uncomfortable at how close the blue-man had gotten to him.

He was cornered. Literally.

A slight movement in front of him, turned his line of sight back onto the Uchiha.

Itachi had pulled out a sharp object, jagged on both sides with a hooked tip. He wiped the glistening blade on his cloak, shining it as he smirked, once again, at the boy in front of him.

"I hope you haven't done anything foolish, boy." He leaned forward, his blood eyes twinkling in the dull light of the cloud-covered sun, "Don't let _anyone_ lead you to damnation."

----------------

Kakashi pulled into the parking lot, his tires leaving black streaks on the road as he swerved into the parking lot of the park. It was raining much harder now, but that didn't deter them one bit.

Iruka was out of the car and running through the park within seconds of the car turning off.

Kakashi wasn't too far behind.

There was no reason to run through the park like idiots in the blistering cold rain; no one was there.

None of the concession stands were open with the exception of the hot drink stand, which looked to be closing down,

There was one person sitting there, not at all bothered by the rain that was undoubtedly hitting him . . .

Iruka coughed, out of breath. H

He had to stop running for a second to rest, but was moving again in moments.

"Where the hell could he be?!" He yelled, turning around.

Kakashi grabbed hold of the brunette, shaking him slightly. "Calm down." He ordered.

Iruka puffed out his cheeks, angry. His face growing red as he shoved Kakashi away. "_You_ calm down! _I_ have to find Naruto, now!"

Kakashi brushed the rain off his face before glancing around the park. He grabbed Iruka's hand once he spotted the still open Hot Drink Stand.

He tugged his lover over, sitting him down, before looking around.

And low and behold, not a few bar stools away, sat a raven-haired teen. Clothes soaked to the core, and pale legs dangling lazily over a pair of soaked sneakers.

"Sasuke."

Said teen turned slightly on his seat, dull, black eyes widening in recognition. "K-Kakashi . . . Iruka!"

He practically leaped out of his seat, stumbling over to the pair.

Iruka wasted no time, grabbing the boy and hugging him with all his might. He rambled out a bunch of questions, concerned about the boy's health. The teen readily answered the questions, mumbling out 'yes' and 'no' into Iruka's chest.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he shrugged. "The guy . . . -here- says Naruto left with a redhead . . . and the only red head I know is-"

"Gaara."

Sasuke nodded, "I personally think Gaara's worse than Ani--Itachi . . . "

Kakashi glanced at the raven-haired teen for a moment, after his near-mistake, before frowning. "But Gaara will do only what Itachi wants him to . . . right?"

Pulling away from the brunette, Sasuke frowned, "Maybe . . . I mean . . . I'm not sure, Itachi never really let me meet Gaara . . . I only know him from school and stuff . . . "

"Should we worry?" Iruka suddenly asked, turning Sasuke's chin up, so the teen looked him in the eyes.

Sasuke looked away, unable to look Iruka in the face.

He shamefully bowed his head, looking at his pale feet on the cold cement sidewalk. "I would." He mumbled before pulling out Iruka's hold.

Kakashi watched the teen's expression, contemplating . . . Maybe Sasuke knew a lot more than he realized.

"Sasuke . . . " Kakashi started, but stopped when he noticed something odd out the corner of his eye.

Sasuke turned to look at the gray-haired man, frowning when he noticed Kakashi looking over his shoulder, "What's wrong?" He asked, turning to look, also.

Iruka frowned, noticing the marks on Sasuke's neck. They were still read, a few areas turned purple, but it was quite obvious that the bruises were new.

He reached forward, running a finger under the collar, and over a bruise.

Sasuke winced, pulling completely away from the man, frowning.

"Don't." He hissed, glaring at the older man.

Iruka folded his arms over his chest, in an uncomfortable manner-not defensive, as he observed the teen. Simply put, he'd rarely, if ever, had seen the Uchiha so . . . angry . . . _at him._

Standing, Iruka moved closer to Kakashi as the man glanced around the park again, sure he'd seen something that didn't belong . . .

...it was gone now . . .

But he was positive, he'd seen something . . . unfitting in this scenery.

"We should go . . . Sasuke, where do you think they have gone?"

At this point, Sasuke had turned his back to the two men, glancing over his shoulder for a second, before sighing.

Iruka perked up at this. The teen looked . . . almost defeated, as he sighed tiredly, and looked back at the two of them with . . . regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry . . . " He whispered.

The brunette frowned, looking beside him at Kakashi . . .

A sudden movement out the corner of his eyes, make him turn his body fully, to look behind himself--and Kakashi–at the scene.

"Sorry?" Kakashi repeated, "Sasuke, what aren't you telling us?"

Too stunned to speak, Iruka tried to grasp the man's hand . . . grab anything to get his attention! But it was too late.

His mouth was covered and he was suddenly pulled from beside his boyfriend, as a blade came to rest heavily on his throat.

"You never learn, do you Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned his sight away from the younger Uchiha, only to set his sight on the elder Uchiha.

"I've given you far more than enough chances to break all contact with _me _and _my property,_ and yet . . . " Here, Itachi nicked the tanned skin on the Brunette's neck with his uniquely jagged dagger, "_You just shove your fucking nose where it doesn't fucking belong anymore!_"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder quickly at the young Uchiha. Despite the rain pouring heavily over the group, he could clearly make out the salty tears traveling down the boy's cheeks, as he shoved Kisame's arm off his shoulder . . .

And followed the man toward the parking lot.

Vaguely, Kakashi could see Neji standing near the opened door of the limo, with an umbrella and a coat in hand . . .

"Right about now, you should be worrying more about what's your's than what's _mine_ . . . " Itachi grinned fiendishly.

----------------

Gaara pulled the car to a halt, before putting it in park.

He stepped out, ignoring the rain as it poured down in gallons over him as he made his way to the passenger's door.

He pulled the blond out, tossing him over his shoulder as he headed up the shallow steps to the large doors.

After entering, he was greeting, none too happily, by his elder brother.

Kankuro grinned madly as he spotted the unconscious blond . . . "Don't be selfish Gaara, it's good to share."

Gaara glared, though it went ignored by his sibling. "Is . . . Is Temari here?" He asked.

As much as he refused to show emotion--maybe because he couldn't any more--he hated for his sister to see the . . . _things_ . . . he did to . . . _his own species_ . . .

..._they were atrocious things, which never should be documented, let alone witnessed_ . . .

"Nah . . . she's out." Here, the brunette shifted the creature on his back, before dropping it softly on the redwood floor. "Now . . . Lemme have him."

Gaara glared, but handed over the blond, "He's Itachi's . . . don't do anything to him that'll get you killed."

Kankuro only grinned wider, before trotting off with the blond tightly held in his hands.

Gaara smirked, though it looked more menacing and deadly than it should have. He pulled out his cell, pressing the speed-dial button for Neji's phone.

"Where are you?" Was his loving greeting.

_"No, Where are you?!" _

Gaara frowned, "What's wrong now?"

He could hear the rain hitting the phone dimly, as Neji sighed out a shaky breath. _"You're what's wrong."_

Frowning, Gaara glared at nothing in particular, "What?" He growled.

_"You didn't do what you were told, that's what! I put my ass on the line for you! You better not try this shit again!"_

Gaara snorted--his version of a laugh--as he glared harder at the same spot on the floor, "Stop being a bitch and put Itachi-sama on the line."

There was a rustle of fabric, then a few muffled words, before another voice picked up the line. _"Gaara?"_

A hairless brow raised at this new voice, before it furrowed in anger, "Sasuke."

_"I'll kill you if you don't let him go, you asshole!" _

Gaara smiled, "You go ahead and try. I'll gladly hold onto him for you until then."

"_Bas--"_ There were a few buttons pressed, then a loud curse, as a new voice got on the phone

_"Gaara?"_

"Kisame . . . Where's Itachi? ."

There was silence, before an amused chuckle was heard, _"He's busy. I trust you did what you were suppose to . . . for the most part?"_

Gaara nodded before smirking cruelly, "Hn. I have the boy, if that's what you mean."

Another chuckle, _"Good. We'll be in touch."_

--------TBC-------

_When Sasuke says "Ani--Itachi . . . ," he's trying to distance himself from his brother, emotionally (or something like that!)_

**A.N.-**Well, it's been so long . . . I posted two chapters because I took too long! I know! I had you guys waiting three months for the last chapter--when nothing really happened--and now you waited this long for this one! So you get two chapters--Yay! . Thanks for the great reviews. I love you all! I made some brownies-pot free-so have some! gives brownies I'm quite a good cook . . . as long as it has instructions. LOL.

Enjoy the next(and this) chapter, and please review. Be warned, next chapter is . . . well . . . just read it . . . people get stabbed and stuff! runs of to type next chapter!!!

-Niiro Yuuyake


	13. Devoid: Two :: Three

**Void**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own any of the characters of Naruto. Nor does she own Naruto.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, abuse, violence, language, angst, lemon, lime, fluff . . .

**A.N.-** So, as I was writing the second part of Chapter 12, I decided to start on thirteen. I want to update at least all of my stories with at least two chapters by the end of July, I want to have Void up to 13, with that being done. I don't know if I'll be able to update TWPM soon, cause I have writers' block for that story, so I might just start on my next YYH fic, anyway . . .

**Chapter 13:** Devoid : Part two of 3

++  
_Void_ empty; _Devoid_ empty, but only after something has been taken away.

Naruto woke, feeling wet and tired.

His usually spiky blond hair was plastered over his forehead and his marked cheeks were flushed and sweaty.

He couldn't see anything that would let him know of his whereabouts.

Everything was so dark. He couldn't figure out where he was! It was hot, wet, and sticky.

His ears ached; burned.

And then, there was a _crack!_

Then another.

After about the fourth sound, Naruto tried to turn to see what it was. He could visually see nothing--though his imagination was throwing impossible ideas at him.

There was a soft scrape-as light was momentarily glossing the room, though very dimly, before it was completely dark again.

Turning slightly again, Naruto tried to find any source of light, trying to find any shine--any crack of light, but found none. He couldn't possibly guess where the light had come from . . . or what had entered the room.

A chuckle reached his ears, but he couldn't define from where!

The blonde glanced around the room, but only pitch darkness greeted him.

"Afraid?" A voice whispered.

Naruto forced himself not to shiver.

Although he couldn't see a thing, he was almost positive the other could see him.

Snapping his head to the side as he felt something cold caress his cheek, Naruto's sea blue eyes snapped shut.

He quickly opened them--hoping against hope that whoever was here didn't see the fear that crossed his face in that instant.

Moving his head until he figured he was looking up (at the ceiling), Naruto could feel something near him.

Far too close for comfort.

He wanted to lift his hands, anything to see or feel what was looming over him.

There was a slight shift in the air above him, leading the blonde to know for sure, that something was above him. He couldn't feel any off puffs of air . . . no breaths being inhaled or exhaled . . . but . . .

There was a sudden shuffling of feet then light.

Instantly the blond's eyes widen as he looked above his head at the feet near his eyes.

"Hehe, meet Karasu." The man hissed proudly, as he twitched his fingers.

Naruto shook as he looked up at the man standing near his head. Purple body-suit, brown hair, purple marks on his fa--his eyes shifted downward, as he followed the thin threads connected to the man's finger.

"Karasu . . . meet your playmate for tonight."

Naruto barely heard the man speak again as he came face to---face to wood with the . . . _thing _before him.

Black pearl eyes connected with his and in an instant, the blond screamed.

_What the hell is that?!_

----------------

Iruka felt tears group at the corner of his eyes as the blade nicked at his neck. The tears were there more out of pain than fear.

Oddly enough, the brunette didn't feel too threatened. Perhaps it was because Itachi had no _real _reason to kill him, or maybe it was because he felt that if the man wanted him dead, he would have been long ago . . .

Either way, when the next words left the elder Uchiha's mouth, all the confidence in living pretty much left the Umino.

_"Right about now, you should be worrying more about what's your's than what's _mine

Iruka paled.

And thankfully, Kakashi noticed.

Though sadly, there was little he could do.

The brunette gulped, his throat getting nicked softly again. Itachi shifted his hold on Iruka, forcing the man to take shallower breaths.

Every time he inhaled deeply--he did so very often, right about now, since his life was officially on the line--his body would shift and his neck would be closer to the blade.

Itachi every so often made sure Iruka knew the dagger was still there, and if those little cuts at his throat were anything to account for, then the Uchiha's hand must be getting restless . . . what, with not spilling blood and all . . .

Itachi sighed though it was clearly only meant to show his impatience, "I don't have all day."

Kakashi shifted, trying not to show his nervousness. He shifted his mask slightly, so both of his eyes met with the elder Uchiha's. "Don't have all day? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one holding me up."

Unfazed by the man's attitude, Itachi smiled.

It was the most disturbing thing Kakashi could say he'd ever seen. And he had seen some shit-crazy things.

And on very few . . . extremely few occasions, did Uchiha Itachi smile.

And none of those occasions were ever happy ones.

Itachi shifted again, but this time his blade cut Iruka.

The brunette whined no longer out of just fear, but also pain. The cut Itachi just made was not a nick-a small separation of the skin, but a cut-an incision that started to bleed a lot more than the little nicks.

And with the rain pouring down heavily, it made the blood-though a lot- look a lot heavier than it was. Iruka's shirt was beginning to color pink.

Another whine left the man's mouth, as Itachi inched the blade up Iruka's neck, and over a tanned cheek, trailing the sharp tip of the dagger over the man's face, and back down his jaw.

"Ah . . . " Iruka tensed as the sharp point traveled fearfully close to his right eye, but then just as painfully down his jaw.

A very thin red line followed the knife. And though the blade didn't cut, it left the nerves on Iruka's cheek inflamed. If Itachi had pressed the point slightly harder on the man's face, Iruka would have had a bloody right cheek . . .

Itachi smiled as one of the man's hands left its hold on his other forearm to travel to the red marks on his cheek.

Iruka whimpered when Itachi pinned the sharp point of the dagger onto the back side of his palm, not piercing the skin, but gradually pressing harder.

"Plea--" But before Iruka could even bring himself to beg for relief, Kakashi lunged.

With his hand balled tight into a fist, Kakashi prepared to defend with the only weapons he had at this time; his hands.

Itachi pulled back just in time, though not fast enough to completely dodge the other man's fist.

And like the indestructible devil he was, Itachi took the hit, and sprung forward. Dagger pointing right toward its target as he forced the six-inches of metal deep within Kakashi's abdomen.

He smirked fiendishly, as he felt the man's weight lean mostly over his shoulder.

"Piece of filth, I wasted enough time with you." Yanking his blade out, Itachi stood up. Now, as the gray-haired man slouched over, grabbing his stomach as he fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock.

"Kakashi!" Iruka crawled over, confused and afraid. "What's wrong?!"

He spotted the blood seeping through his lover's fingers a second later, and paled.

Itachi stepped around the two as he spotted Sasuke running toward him. _Not today, otouto. Today, you don't get to be the hero . . . _

Dropping the dagger to the ground, Itachi caught Sasuke mid-step, as the boy tried to step around him to get to the two kneeling figures.

"You've done enough damage, otouto, I doubt they could stand to see your face right now . . . " Itachi smirked, as he felt Sasuke tense.

"...you . . . you stabbed him . . . " The boy was shaking. Itachi could already see that Sasuke was going into shock. But he knew how to handle his otouto–delicately.

He tossed the teen over his shoulder and started to calmly walk away.

"You . . . You stabbed him! Aniki! _You stabbed Kakashi_!" Sasuke started to sob and scream uncontrollably as Iruka's made eyes contact with him.

Tears streaming down tan cheeks as the man broke eye contact and looked around confused, "Why . . . why are you just standing there?!" He shrieked, "Call the ambulance, please!" He yelled to the owner of the Hot Drink Stand.

The ditzy blonde girl was hiding behind the counter, sobbing as the owner rushed out into the rain with a towel in one hand and was dialing the cops with the other.

----------------

It took Itachi the whole of thirty minutes to completely subdue his otouto.

After he had stabbed that annoying pest, Kakashi, Sasuke had gone into hysterics. The boys started to shake and sweat. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his skin had turned an unnatural, pasty white. He screamed over and over--the obvious--that Itachi had stabbed Kakashi, like all of the few people in the park couldn't see for themselves.

The man who owned the stand was looking around, hysterically, yelling at the police dispatcher on the phone, as though the woman couldn't hear him.

The elder Uchiha smirked, all of this--all this screaming and crying, all the yelling and whining--all over a simple three and a half inch wound to the abdomen . . . all that over _Kakashi._

Itachi smirked.

When he reached the limo, Kisame was standing beside Neji with a knowing smirk placed over his dull blue face.

Neji, himself, looked oddly uncomfortable. He was pale and his skin was glistening in sweat; perhaps the boy was thinking of earlier . . . when that same dagger that had just stabbed Kakashi, could have been in him . . .

Itachi shoved the screaming minor into the limo, following behind him. Kisame eventually joined, followed lastly by Neji.

With all the screaming and struggling he had been doing, Sasuke _still _hadn't calmed down one bit. He kicked wildly in the limo, nearly kicking his brother through the window.

Itachi, being an unofficial expert in psycho-Sasuke, grabbed hold of the boy's legs, immobilizing him.

In seconds, he had Sasuke in his lap-his chest to Sasuke's back- and wrapped his arms tightly around the teen's torso; keeping Sasuke's arms immobilized as well.

The younger Uchiha struggled for only a few more minutes before he sagged against his aniki's chest. He hiccupped a few times before dropping his head, letting his chin rest on his chest.

Kisame smiled cruelly at the sight, before chuckling. "Gaara called."

To this, Itachi only slightly acknowledged that he heard the man. A slight tilt of his head, had Kisame continuing.

"For someone who seemed to want to do his own thing, he pulled through."

Itachi nodded, bowing his head slightly, so he was able to nuzzle Sasuke's pale neck. "Really?" He murmured, "Too bad, I was looking forward to hunting down him and that blonde boy."

Kisame smirked, "Heh, me too. But Gaara did it. He's got the blonde boy with him, just like you wanted."

Itachi smirked, nodding once. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck again, leaning over to kiss his cheek but Sasuke jerked his head away.

Itachi seemed unfazed by Sasuke's reaction. He calmly cupped the boy's chin with one hand-the other still holding the boy still- and forced Sasuke's head closer to his.

Leaning again, Itachi brushed his lips across his otouto's cheek, "There's no reason to be so difficult, Sasuke."

But the younger boy huffed, trying to turn his head away again, "You stabbed someone, aniki . . . " Sasuke settled uncomfortably in his forced position, "You stabbed Kakashi."

Itachi only snorted, not at all bothered by what he did; what he decided needed to be done. "So? What's your point, Sasu-chan?" Itachi tightened his hold on the younger boy, nibbling on the soft expanse of his neck lightly, "I could have killed him, you know? But I was kind enough not to. I made sure not to damage any internal organs . . . "

Sasuke just sniffled, closing his eyes as more tears fell, "That mean nothing . . . Itachi, I've just . . . I just lost their . . . trust . . . forever."

Itachi allowed his hand to travel down Sasuke's wet chest, and over his toned abs, to roughly cup the boy's groin.

"Their trust for their safety? I think it was worth it, don't you?"

Sasuke shivered, though not from the cold air in the limo chilling his wet body, but from his brother's hand slipping under the top of his pants.

Itachi smirked, pulling his cloak off (amazingly, with one hand) and wrapped it around both he and Sasuke. "Let me help you forget, then . . . "

Sasuke tried to ignore the hand and it unbuttoned and unzipped his trouser, and slipped inside, grabbing hold of his limp member. He tried to forget that Kisame and Neji was sitting a few feet away-though both men tried to look the other way. (But as much as they didn't want to look, it was hard not to.)

Sasuke gave up trying to hold back tears and sobs, and openly expressed his sorrow. Tears ran urgently down his flushed cheeks as he sobbed as quietly as he could. "Please . . . don't."

Itachi only smiled--an odd smile that made Kisame very uncomfortable and Neji simply closed his eyes at the sinister sight.

Itachi leaned over again and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, "Quiet, _otouto-chan_, you don't want the others to think you're not enjoying yourself, now do you?"

Sasuke turned his head away in shame, his flushed cheeks brightening as he closed his eyes, unable to even look at the limo's carpeted floor.

"Because, judging by this-" Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hardening cock, "Clearly you do."

---------TBC--------

**A.N. -** I know, I know, I kinda left you wondering, huh? But you see?! Do you see it?! See how I wrote myself into that hole?! _[Anyone else notice that Itachi had a soft spot for Kakashi since he didn't kill him...well, that wasn't intentional, but I might make something out of it... _Now I have to think of a way to write the next chapter! But I already have ideas, Sasuke screaming in pain, Naruto, well . . . screaming in pain, Kakashi . . . er . . . high on morphine . . . and Iruka . . . eh, depressed. Anyhow, yea . . . review please!

Also, I've been looking for someone to write a fic with, so if you think you can do it with me, just say so in the review and I'll e-mail you(or e-mail me, whatever). Please, though, consider my writing style and all that! I have tons of ideas!

I'll update as soon as I can!

-Niiro Yuuyake


	14. Devoid: Three::Three

**Void**

**By:**Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer**: Niiro does not own any of the characters of Naruto. Nor does she own Naruto.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, **abuse**, violence,** language**, angst, lemon, lime, fluff . . Major** OOCness** ahead! You've been warned.

**A.N.-** Well, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy people like this so much! This chapter looks like things are going downhill for almost everyone, huh? But like I said, around chapter 15, 16, things will start to lighten up.

**Chapter 13: **Devoid : Part three of 3

"Because, judging by this-" Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hardening cock, "clearly you do."

Sasuke hiccuped, and lurched in Itachi's lap, trying to get his brother to release him.

Itachi just smirked, tightening his arm that was wrapped around Sasuke's torso. "Stop it, otouto. Don't make me angry."

Sasuke stopped moving but not out of fear. "Angry?" he coughed, "Angry!? You can't be fuckin' serious!" He turned as much as he could to face Itachi, "Fuck you and how you feel!"

Itachi's smirk faded quickly, and a blank look covered his face. "I'll ignore that." He mumbled, releasing Sasuke's flaccid member.

"Do what the hell you want." The younger boy stated, "You know what, Itachi, I don't care anymore . . . I just don't care." He hiccuped.

He could feel Itachi's hold loosening, but didn't bother to take the chance to move.

The elder Uchiha watched Sasuke, waiting for him to try anything. He knew his brother, knew Sasuke's attitude and behavior much better than Sasuke knew . . .

So Itachi watched, and waiting, releasing the boy from his hold.

"Otouto?" He mumbled, trying to get Sasuke to acknowledge his release, but the boy just snorted in resignation.

"Don't waste your breath, Itachi. Just don't." He slid, slowly, off Itachi's lap, sitting beside his brother. As he moved, he felt, what he was sure, was the hilt of a gun graze his backside as he moved. It could have been Itachi's hard cock, but he was sitting on that previously, and knew this wasn't it.

And idea struck him, and he had to force himself not show his excitement. He stayed close to Itachi, thinking.

The elder brother smirked internally. Sasuke really thought he was so clever, huh? Oh well, Itachi decided, he had planned to fuck his otouto senseless, maybe give Sasuke release, also and allow them to travel on home, while Gaara played with the blond boy, but now . . . well . . . Sasuke was making him very angry.

And so, Itachi waited. He waited for what he knew was the right time, and when Sasuke made a quick move for his .9mm, he grabbed the boy's pale, bruised wrist, and snapped it in an odd position, and twisted his otouto's arm behind his back. He pushed Sasuke face-forward into the leather seat, holding his arm behind his back at a painful angle, while pressing his, and Sasuke's body weight onto the boy's other arm.

Sasuke cried out, loudly. Pain shot thru his wrist, up his arm, to pulse in his shoulder, then back to his wrist. He heard the loud snap when Itachi bent his wrist, and knew it was broken, and could feel his shoulder snap out of place as Itachi applied his weight to hold him down.

He could feel Itachi's warm breath on his neck as his brother panted lightly, "I asked you nicely not to make me angry, otouto." And he pulled the bent and broken arm more, causing Sasuke to scream louder, tears trailing his cheeks, "And you ignored me, Sasuke." He used his free hand to grab a handful of Sasuke's hair, pulling the boy up, and forcing Sasuke's back onto his lap.

The boy's dislocated shoulder forced his arm to dangle at an odd angle off the side of the seat, and his wrist was twisted as it rested on the carpeted floor. He winced every time the limo rode over a bump, but his attention was once again captivated by his elder brother.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's free, unbroken hand and held it tightly, looking down at the boy on his lap, "Do not defy me, Sasuke. I am getting very tired of your disobedience." Itachi's voice was slowly raising and the blank look on his face slowly turned into the look of an utterly pissed of Uchiha. "Enough, Sasuke. You are mine, remember that." He pulled out a small flip blade, and slid it down the front of Sasuke's shirt, slicing the shirt open. He stared at the boy's pale skin as a demented smirk graced his features, "Ani loves you, you know this, right, Sasuke?" His red eyes held a faraway look but the smirk was telling enough, "I've done much for you. _So much_, Sasuke. I've taken life for you! And in return, all I ask for is you!_**You! **_Sasuke, do you hear me!? Are you listening!?"He waved the knife around, too close to Sasuke's face for comfort, then suddenly froze, staring down at his brother. The smirk long gone. "You don't understand, do you? I guess I'll just have to make you see . . . make you understand how much I want you. And I won't let you go."

Sasuke inhaled deeply when he felt the cold touch of the sharp edge of the blade touch his chest, "Aniki . . . " He gasped out, but Itachi only responded with a slight upturn of his lips.

---

Everything became a blur in a matter of moments.

He held Kakashi in his arms, the stand owner beside him still on the phone with a dispatcher, as Iruka pressed the weight of his palms against the wound.

It was bleeding profusely, but Kakashi was conscious and not delirious, so the injury wasn't as serious as Iruka was making it out to be.

In shock, Kakashi stayed put. If you haven't been stabbed before, then this silver-haired man is telling you now, it hurts. A lot.

The shock of the wound caused his body to tense painfully. As though clenching all his muscles would close up the wound, but in reality--even though he kept telling himself the clenching wasn't helping--it was making the wound bleed more. He just couldn't seem to relax his body.

The Konoha Police Department was first on the scene, and without much regard, they pushed Iruka out of the way, to make room for the medic team.

A lone medic came over to clean and bandaged the small scraps on Iruka's neck. He stayed by the man's side, trying the question and calms the brunette down.

Kakashi was hauled away as questions were thrown in Iruka's face. He glanced over at the stand owner for help, but the man was busy describing Itachi to an officer--something he might not live to regret, and so Iruka answered as many as he could while rushing toward the brightly colored Ambulance.

"Sorry, sir, but you can't ride in the EMV (emergency medical vehicle)."

Iruka blanched, "No, you don't understand!" he panicked, "You can't separate us now!"

The man held up his hand, trying to silence Iruka, "He'll be taken to--"

"Let me ride with him!" The brunette yelled, interrupting the medic, "Please, you don't understand!"

And officer pulled Iruka back, as the medic was closing the doors, "He'll be taken to the Suna Emergency Facility, in the next district over. You can meet him there." And with that, he closed the door.

"No!" Iruka screamed, as he turned, and shoved the officer away, rushing toward the vehicle.

The officer came up again, him and another one, trying to restrain the shocked man, but Iruka only turned, shoving one officer away again as the other one tried to trip and pin him. He punched that one, knocking him off his feet.

Two more came and they pushed him to the ground, cuffing his wrists behind his back. The medic who had earlier treated the brunette, pulled out a syringe and injected the young man with a calming morphine.

And all Iruka could do is sob quietly as he was half-dragged, half-carried toward a marked police cruiser, and sat in the back seat.

The officers thanked the medic as he rushed off to drive the Ambulance away.

Iruka fell over, laying on the hard metal seat as the two officers got in the front of the car. The dose the medic had given him was quickly taking effect and making him sleepy.

"Hey! Sit up!" One officer yelled, but Iruka could only cry, his body wracked with sobs as he closed his eyes, lying on the cold steel.

"This . . . this can't be happening." He kept mumbling, "Not now . . . this can't be happening . . . "

And just like that--with the blare of sirens starting--his life felt like it had fallen apart.

---

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, hoping beyond hope that he was seeing things, but upon opening his eyes, he was met with the same image.

He breathed deeply, deciding not to show fear, but he knew it was too late. It could have been that high-pitched girlish scream he did moments ago, or his shivering, sweating body that gave away his utter fear, but he knew that it was too late to act brave now.

"What . . . what is that thing?" he mumbled, blinking rapidly

Kankuro snorted, "Your worst nightmare . . . " He smirked, liking the sound of that.

Naruto shivered, listening as the wooden creature moved about. "Just . . . what do you want? I don't even know you and you're holding me hostage in some . . . underground sewer!"

Kankuro continued to smirk, "You know, trying to hide your fear isn't good for your health." He moved Karasu so, that the creature's body was directly over Naruto's.

Naruto jerked, stiffening as the wooden creature's hand--two of them-- molded around his neck. The hands didn't tighten, but just wrapped around, holding his neck in a snugly fit. "Why . . . why are you . . . doing this?"

Kankuro ignored the question, just like before. The smirk still on his face as he stared menacingly into the blond's blue eyes. "Have you ever been choked to within an inch of your life?" He asked conversationally, "Some people like to do that kind of kinky stuff during sex, so it must be an exhilarating feeling. Don't you agree?" As he spoke, the wooden hands around Naruto's throat slowly, very slowly, began to tighten.

"They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're on the verge of death. Do you see images of yourself as a child . . . playing with your parents? Your birthdays? Holidays? Deaths?" He took a step closer, nudging Naruto's head with his foot, "Answer me, you little--"

"KANKURO!"

There was a loud slam that echoed throughout the house, followed by the call of his name.

The brunette snorted, annoyed, but turned away, looking at the door that led to the house. "What_now_? I'm busy!"

There was light stomping, followed by the door being slammed open. In the door, Kankuro's older sister stood, a pissed off look on her face, "Did you not hear me fucking calling you!?" She growled.

Kankuro turned his attention to his sister, after glancing down at the blond boy, "I heard you_loud_ and clear. Did you _not _hear me respond?"

"No. If I had, I wouldn't have asked that."

"Too bad." He mumbled, and turned back to the blond he was playing with.

Temari marched down into the room, and smack the slightly taller boy over the head, "That fucking mutt-of-a-boyfriend-of-your's broke into my room!" She yelled.

Kankuro waved her off, "He must have thought it was mine. Now leave. I'm playing!"

All the while, Karasu's grip was getting tighter and tighter. Naruto could feel the creature's thumbs pressing into his throat, almost painfully.

"Hm..." She glanced over to see, the barely stable blond boy sweating profusely, while Kankuro's crow held his neck. "Go get that fucking weirdo out of the house, before I ask Gaara to do it. You know he doesn't like Kiba as it is." And when Kankuro didn't move fast enough, she pulled him along, "Now."

By the time Kankuro reached the top of the stairs, he had to bring Karasu along, because he could only be so far away, before the strings attached faded.

Naruto sighed, watched as the creature walked, oddly, behind the siblings. He wished he could reach up and massage his neck, but he was still securely tied.

And so, he wiggled and struggled, hoping and trying to get free.

---

Neji stared out the window, forcing himself not to look at the scene across from him. Beside him, Kisame seemed unfazed by the bickering and fighting duo, maybe because he was used to it.

Neji on the other hand, could barely stand hearing Sasuke--someone who he had associated with stoic and distant--scream bloody-murder as his wrist was snapped. Grimacing, the Hyuuga forced himself to try to ignore any and all sounds coming from the younger boy.

He wasn't sure what he was more disgusted at, the fact that he and Kisame could sit and ignore(barely) the boy's pleas, or the fact that Itachi could cause such harm to his own little brother.

When Itachi's voice rose louder than normal, Neji couldn't help but turn to see what had cause the cold man's change. He listened, realizing that something was terribly wrong with the older Uchiha.

Horribly wrong.

He knew Itachi was a sick fuck. The man screwed his little brother, for Kami-sama's sake. But that was something Neji put aside. Itachi was a great leader, and had an unimaginable talent for controlling and persuading. With his talents, Itachi could become a successful world leader. He had the intelligence, strength, man power, influence, and money. There was nothing really stopping him from blackmailing all the politicians and becoming Prime Minister in a few years span . . .

Except the Uchiha wouldn't let go of Sasuke.

He watched, glancing in horror over at Kisame for some type of response, as Itachi pulled out the small blade.

And he knew.

And came to the conclusion that Itachi was just a very intelligent and composed sociopath. Or a well-hidden schizophrenic.

And no one was able to see this. Establish that this man shouldn't have custody of his brother, let alone be allowed to roam free . . . No one except Sasuke.

And now, himself.

Thinking quickly, Neji decided what he would do. He chose the brother he would side with.

The limo came to a stop at an intersection, and right then, when Itachi placed the tip of the blade on Sasuke's chest, Hyuuga Neji turned so his back was against the door and pulled out his hand-held glock(1), and cocked it.

The barrel pointing at the head of Uchiha Itachi.

---

Kankuro smirked as he led the drunken Kiba down the flight of stairs, into the basement.

"And we're gonna play and torture and maim and kill . . . "

Kiba nodded, though not really listening, "Yea, " He mumbled, "maim, kill, torture . . . I got all that . . . but when are we gonna fuck?"

Kankuro smirked, "Pick a time: before, after or during?"

"Huh?"

"You know, I do have to let Karasu finish what he started," He led his boyfriend over to the bound blond on the murky floor, "Meet Karasu's toy for the night." And with that, he kicked Naruto over the head, lightly.

Kiba blinked a few times, confused. He shook his head a bit, then kneeled down beside the tied-up boy, tapping the boy's face to get him to open his eyes.

Naruto blinked. He was so tired. He knew the ropes had chafed his skin, but he was still struggling.

He couldn't say when he had closed his eyes, but he heard when Kankuro had entered, and had kept them closed.

He looked up, blue eyes widening.

Kiba glared down at the boy before looking over to his boyfriend, "Kanky-babe . . . "

"What?"

Kiba started untying the bonds, looking back down at Naruto. "You can't keep him, let him go."

Kankuro hissed, "No way! What the hell are you doing? Gaara brought him here. I can't let him go!"

Kiba stood up, glaring at Kankuro while growling, "This is _my_ friend, Kankuro. You'd better let him go."

Kankuro blanched, staring wide-eyed, "Kiba . . . "

"Let him go, Kankuro. You shouldn't have gotten involved with what Gaara does. Those Uchiha's are a bunch of twisted assholes."

Kankuro noticed Kiba's drunken attitude vanished, but he only nodded, sighing "All right, Kiba."

And they went to untying Naruto.

**---TBC---**

_Correction:(1) A glock is a brand of guns. Thanks to Naitachal666 for that bit of info_.**  
**

**A.N.-**So I finally update! I know. You guys can give thanks to Mo Uchiha and Ninja Girl Josey for that! lol. I have a new idea for updating. This is how it goes each story will be updated every 10 weeks--seems like a long time, but it gives me a week to type a chapter for a story; the schedule will go like this:

**Anime-based fan fictions on FF/AFF**

1. TWPM

2. Void

3. Ten, Twenty, Life

4. Dangerous Meetings

5. The Glory of Our Damnation

6. Father's Creation

**Original Fictions on AFF**

7. Witness' Affections

8. The Price of Riches

9. Age of Consent

10. Lean on Me

As for Void, I updated that with TWPM this week, so don't expect an update next week. Next week is TTL. I'm posting the prologues to Lean on Me and Age of Consent this week also(along with a oneshot), but next week is still TTL's scheduled update. After that I'll update Dangerous Meeting then TGoOD followed by Father's Creation and so on. Please review, and tell me what you think!

-Niiro-authoress-chan


End file.
